


How Dare You March Into My Heart

by tearsandholdme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arguing, Carriers, Celebrities, Dating, Derek is an asshole, Difficult Pregnancy, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, One Night Stands, Romance, Showbiz Life, Slow Build, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 39,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearsandholdme/pseuds/tearsandholdme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a broke university student and Derek is a world famous celebrity. So of course they have a one night stand and of course his whole world is turned upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.
> 
> So. I have this really annoying habit as a writer and an author of creating an idea for a fic, writing it out, and then getting bored. So a few of you have noticed some have been deleted. It's not really fair because a lot of you get attached but the problem is, I won't update it. I have this sense of guilt when I don't and it'll sit there for months. So I delete. It's easier for me and I can only apologise to you all. 
> 
> Now recently I've gone from idea to idea, bouncing around putting fics out and getting bored or a writer's block. So I'll put them out there and then lose interest. I'm not going to do that any more. If I'm putting one out there, like this one, I'm going to finish it. I've wanted to do a celebrity asshole mpreg one for a while and my last idea I deleted because I got bored/writer's block. 
> 
> So yet again I apologise for dipping in and out of stories. I love writing mpreg, it's the one I always fall back on because there is always a story to tell. If you read then obviously enjoy!
> 
> If you have any suggestions let me know of course. :)

There was nothing worse then being awoken from a good dream by the blare of your alarm clock. Stiles groaned deep in the blankets and slapped it off with a hard slap. His blankets were warm around him as he turned onto his back and opened bleary eyes. Sunlight streamed in from the window and he sniffed deeply glancing around his small but comfortable bedroom. It was a Thursday morning and he groaned again stretching his arms over his head. It was the day before the weekend but it also meant another day in college. Stiles sat up and rubbed his left eye whilst he yawned and shoved back his blankets to tug on his jogging bottoms. The apartment was cold when he emerged and he paused at the sight of a tall and blonde man stood in his kitchen. Stiles frowned deeply and flicked his eyes over to the half open door next to his. This was a weekly occurrence with Lydia bringing home strange men from the bar. 

“Oh hey!” the guy called to him, raising a hand at him.

“Morning,” Stiles saluted and moved grabbing a mug from the cupboard and the coffee pot. There was an awkwardness as he grabbed the bread out of the cupboard and paused looking over to him. 

“Lydia in the shower?”

“Yeah, for about ten minutes now.”

Stiles exhaled softly and nodded. “Fine, want some toast?”

“Okay, I'm Jake by the way,” he replied. Stiles bobbed his head in acknowledgment. Not that he really cared. They never stuck around. Lydia wasn't one for commitment. Sex and one night stands were her criteria. Stiles went about making them toast and placed it in front of the poor guy before heading back to his own bedroom. He was tired of making chit chat with her one night stands. Lydia could let them down this time. He grabbed his jeans and a clean shirt out of his wardrobe. He was dressed and hair done by the time he walked back out to see Jake gone and Lydia sipping herbal tea.

“Morning,” she murmured. 

“Is he gone?”

Lydia hummed nodding her head and rolled her shoulders from where she sat eating cereal slowly. 

“I told him -”

“You had just got out of a serious relationship, you're not looking for anything right now but it was fun. No doubt he gave his number and it's currently in the trash,” he interrupted her, taking a seat and smirking at her raised eyebrow.

“Screw you.”

“No thanks, not my type. Well, any more,” Stiles grinned. Lydia rolled her eyes and inhaled deeply before sipping and placing the cup down slowly. 

“Your birthday tomorrow,” she murmured thoughtfully.

“Oh don't remind me.”

“You must be the only twenty year old I know who doesn't want to be twenty one.”

“It just means getting old,” he muttered. “Who wants to get old? The only good thing about tomorrow is getting so drunk. Hey, maybe I'll score.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but didn't comment further. Stiles grabbed his bag and quickly left shouting he'd back later before leaving her to her own devices. Lydia was currently working an apprenticeship at a massive corporate company whilst he studied at New York University in his second year of English Literature. When he wasn't studying he worked part time as a waiter. It brought in money for rent and bills and actually gave him something to do. Stiles popped his ear phones in and popped into his local Starbucks before getting the bus into college. He was only in for a few hours. 

Stiles glanced at the newspapers and studied the front page as he waited in the line. 

**Derek Hale's Ex Girlfriend Speaks About The Recent Break-up!**

Stiles inhaled deeply rolling his eyes and tossed it aside. When wasn't he on the front of the newspaper about his book, his aftershave, or his recent break-up. Stiles had no idea what he was famous for but he was rich, talented, and so gorgeous it actually hurt to look at him. The biggest scandal so far was him coming out as bisexual. Lydia wouldn't shut up for days.

“Mocha, lots of sugar, grande,” he said with a small smile. Stiles popped a tip in the jar and headed out taking a sip. He ended up being ten minutes later but he managed to slip into the room and take his seat without too much fuss. His notes were taken and by the time lunch time rolled about his phone vibrated with a text. 

**Scotty**

**12:08 ******  
**I'm STARVING!!! Meet me at Subway, I need a meatball sub.**

Stiles huffed and smiled weakly before heading down there. Scott was already there with a sub in front of him.

****

“You look like hell!” Stiles cried, scraping back the chair and facing a tired and disheveled looking Scott slumped over his sub. 

****

“I know, blame your roommate.”

****

“I told you, you can say no to her!” Stiles sighed, unwrapping his own sub and taking a big bite out of it. He hummed his delight and gave Scott a thumbs up. 

****

“I think I got about two and a half hours sleep,” Scott murmured mournfully. Stiles leaned over patting his arm gently. It wasn't the first time Lydia had manipulated one or both of them into coming out with her to the countless bars and clubs she could get into. He was so intimidated by her these days but also in pure awe. He was terrified at what she had planned for his twenty first. Stiles finished his sandwich in record time and sipped from his drink while Scott mumbled his complaints about his art course. 

****

“Just go home, get some rest, stay hydrated. All that bullshit, think of what your mom would say,” Stiles said, collecting his jacket and grinning at the wounded look he got in return. “You still up for tomorrow?”

****

“Oh yeah, yeah, because I'm going to miss my best friend's twenty first,” Scott replied sarcastically. 

****

“Just checking, laters! Thanks for the meal, I owe you one,” Stiles grinned, waving over his shoulder and stuffed his hands into his jacket. It was April but it was still cold despite the slow slip into Spring. 

****

He was grateful when his last class ended and he was glad to head home. It was late by the time he got back but the apartment was warm with the smells of cooking. 

****

“Hey,” he called announcing himself. Lydia hummed looking over her shoulder from where she was wrapped in a blanket watching television.

****

“Lasagna?” he questioned, bending down to peer in the oven.

****

“I got bored.”

****

Stiles cocked an eyebrow but let it slide shrugging off his jacket and hanging it up. He knew what she wanted without even asking as he got the white wine and poured two glasses. Wine wasn't his favorite alcoholic beverage but it was nice enough. Lydia smiled in gratitude and he flopped next to her to watch the television. Gordon Ramsay was shouting and raving as he sipped and shut his eyes. 

****

“Long day?”

****

“It was alright, just another day, just another essay to slave over. Thankfully got tomorrow off and I booked it off work.”

****

“Harold gave it to you?”

****

“Oh yeah, I begged, pleaded, said it was my most important birthday. I even pulled the sick dad card.”

****

Lydia slapped his arm gently so he snorted and shrugged. 

****

“I can never use it again, I had to use it for something! He's fine, it doesn't really matter.”

****

Stiles was literally saved by the bell when the timer for the lasagna beeped and Lydia narrowed her eyes at him before getting up. Stiles licked his drying lips and listened to her humming as she dished up and he sat up eagerly when she returned. 

****

“I knew living you would be the best decision of my life.”

****

“You were my last option,” Lydia reminded him. Stiles shrugged grabbing the fork and digging into the creamy cheesy goodness that was today's dinner. The living room was just filled with the sounds of Gordon Ramsay swearing his little head off and the two of them eating. 

****

Stiles ended up having an early night to his disbelief and curled under the covers watching the full moon. This was his third birthday that he couldn't spend it personally with his dad who was in California married to Scott's mother. It was an odd situation but his dad was happy. Very happy. They did Skype but it wasn't quite the same and being a broke college student meant he couldn't catch a flight back home. 

****

His mind throbbed with thoughts until he eventually passed out and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. It was soon disturbed by what felt like minutes later but was instead hours by Lydia crashing open his bedroom door. 

****

“Birthday boy!”

****

“Bitch,” he mumbled into his hands as he hid. Lydia laughed in reply to his insult and he grumbled feeling her jump on his bed and wriggle under the covers. Stiles sighed deeply and turned over to see her looking at him. 

****

“God. I'm actually twenty one and I can legally drink and use my actual ID instead of the fake one. I guess it's a blessing,” he murmured, running a hand through his hair. “Still...one year older.”

****

“Oh quit your whining, this is a good thing. I got you coffee and a cinnamon bun.”

****

Stiles lifted his head to see the cup and wrapped up cinnamon bun sitting on his bedside table. He cooed in response and moved pecking her cheek. Lydia smiled softly in response before twisting and getting something off the floor.

****

“I got this for you as well.”

****

“Hey, no, I thought we weren't doing this.”

****

“Oh fuck off, it's your twenty first, Stiles. There is a reason it's so important you know. Come on, open it.”

****

Stiles scowled at her the best he could at half eight in the morning and shuffled to lean against his headboard. It was prettily wrapped and he admired it for a moment before unwrapping to find it was a limited edition specially signed Star Wars box set.

****

“Holy shit!” he gaped and shoved Lydia. “Oh my god, Lyds, I can't believe you got me this!”

****

“It's nothing.”

****

“Nothing? Nothing?! Mark Hamill signed this, Lydia.”

****

“Stiles,” Lydia began and flicked his forehead so he pouted. “You're one of my best friends and of course I am going to spoil you on your twenty first. Next year you can have a bottle of cherry vodka and fucking like it. But this birthday, I got you this. Now I'm going to go get a shower and leave you to secretly cry.”

****

Stiles stared after her in disbelief and swallowed hard. He wasn't about to cry despite the tight feeling in his throat and chest. His phone was quiet for now when he quickly checked it and tossed it aside to drink his coffee. It was just the way he liked it. Lydia was too good for him. He waited till she was out of the shower before heading in their himself. The hot water pounded down on him and he scrubbed his skin till he was pink and smelling like strawberries. The benefits of living with a woman were too good. 

****

“Scott rang for you,” Lydia told him once he was dressed and sat in front of the television with his laptop. 

****

“I'll ring him back in a bit. I want to Skype my dad.”

****

It took his dad a good fifteen minutes before he came online. His dad looked tired but healthy when he smiled brightly and wished him a happy birthday. The usual pleasantries were exchanged as he shown off his present to his dad and tried to ignore the swell of emotion. 

****

“Your present is being mailed to you. I'm proud of you kiddo and I love you, okay? Try and have a good birthday and I know you're the legal age now to drink. But don't do anything too stupid, okay?” his dad said so he snorted amused and nodded.

****

“Yes sir,” he mock saluted. “I love you too dad.”

****

“Talk soon,” his dad said before the call ended. 

****

“That was nice,” Lydia commented softly. Stiles nodded tapping his fingers along the edge of the laptop.

****

“I miss him.”

****

“I know.”

****

He inhaled deeply, tongue stroking his teeth before he stood and grabbed his phone to text Scott. Everyone was meeting up later for a few drinks and to celebrate his birthday properly and frankly he could not wait. It had been a while since he had a proper drink and he kind of hoped he could pull as well. He also hadn't sex in a while to his great regret. The last being a guy and well it wasn't exactly toe curling. 

****

The hours passed to his delight and he dressed in a fitted white shirt and his best fitted trousers.

****

“They make your ass look incredible so wear them,” Lydia advised when he debated wearing them or not. “Anyway we're going to a classy bar, I refuse to go out with you looking like a chimp. Wear them, spray your new aftershave and lets get going.”

****

“So bossy,” he mumbled before pulling them on. Lydia smirked nodding at him once he was done and he spun in a circle.

****

“Is this okay, Miss Martin?”

****

“You look lovely.”

****

“You too,” he complimented taking in her tight fitting black dress, her hair perfectly curled and off the shoulder. “Stunning!”

****

“Well of course,” she said with a wave of her hand. “Well let's get going. I've called the cab.”

****

Stiles pulled on his jacket and held out his arm for her to take as they left the apartment and headed out to the cab. There was a nervousness to him he always felt before a night out but it soon eased when they arrived.

****

“What is this place?” he said eying it carefully once they arrived. “It looks seriously posh, Lydia, what the hell?”

****

“I have a friend,” she shrugged. “Ah there they are.”

****

Stiles stepped out of the car to see Scott, Allison, Kira, and to his surprise Jackson waiting for them. Lydia pecked Jackson's cheek in greeting. They had a long history.

****

“Happy birthday!” Kira cried, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. 

****

“Thanks,” he laughed nervously. 

****

“You look amazing,” Allison smiled sweetly, kissing his cheek so he hugged her gently. He knew there was a sense of awkwardness here since Scott and Allison had split up months ago. Thankfully they had made it work. 

****

Lydia was the one to let them in when she gave a name and they were welcomed into the bar with a bored flick of the wrist. 

****

“Wow,” Kira breathed stood next to him as they took in the light and dark blue setting of the bar. The comfortable seats, the sophisticated nature had him pulling at his collar a little bit. He was a poor broke college student clearly out of his element. Not that Lydia gave a damn as she veered him to the bar and they ordered their drinks in. Shots were on the agenda of course and he was made to swallow a vibrant orange that tasted like orange sweets mixed with puke it seemed. It burned on the way down. 

****

“God,” Jackson said with a wince and Stiles shared that feeling slamming a fist against his chest. 

****

“I think that was gasoline,” Scott interjected. Lydia rolled her eyes as they ordered another round of softer but expensive drinks and found a table. It was buzzing with people as he looked around and the music thumped. 

****

“I feel if I look at a girl wrong here I'll be banned for life,” Scott cried into his ear. 

****

Stiles snorted amused and nodded taking a large gulp of his lager. “Or a guy.”

****

Shots were ordered on Allison's request as they counted down each time they had drank and he laughed watching Kira splutter and nearly get it down herself. He was beginning to feel that tingle and that unsteadiness to him the more alcohol he consumed.

****

“So you had a good birthday so far?” Allison said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders when Lydia pulled Jackson and to his surprise Kira onto the dance floor. Scott was at the bar chatting with the barman.

****

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Good birthday, good people, good presents! What's not to like. I'm glad you're here, I know things are weird with you and Scott and Scott liking Kira...”

****

“Hey,” she protested, shaking her head so her curls brushed his cheek. “We split for a reason. I love him, always will. But we weren't good for each other.”

****

Stiles smiled sadly leaning into her and stopped when Kira appeared running towards them, a small squeal into her hands told him something exciting had happened. 

****

“What?!”

****

“You'll never freaking believe who walked in through that door!” she cried, jumping excitedly despite being in heels. “Derek Hale!”

****

“Fuck off,” he hissed, moving to kneel on the leather seats and peer over the edge.

****

“Yes! Oh my god, he's gorgeous,” she breathed. “In a fitting suit as well!”

****

“Great,” he mumbled, sitting back down and slapping his hand on the table. “I can make a complete fool of myself with Derek Hale in the bar. Reckon we'll make the headlines?”

****

Allison laughed shrugging her shoulders and he nodded taking that challenge. With Derek Hale being here there was a buzz in the air. Not that his drunk mind gave a shit about it as he downed beer after shot after lager until he was truly drunk. His bladder was protesting something awful and he left the booth heading into the toilets. They weren't empty but he didn't pay much attention as he passed. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed the man's head shooting up and turning towards him as he went to the end urinal. He licked his lips and inhaled deeply letting himself go. Stiles turned his head slightly and paused hand's slipping a little to see Derek Hale of all people pissing two urinals away.

_“Oh god!!!!!”_ his internal mind screamed at him as he stared at the tiles. It wasn't every day you went to take a piss and had New York's hottest guy stood next to you. Stiles bit his lip hard finishing off and zipping up quickly to wash his hands. What was funny to him and confusing was he could feel the heat of his eyes on his back. His balls seemed to have disappeared though and he didn't dare look back till he was leaving. Stiles hastily met his eyes before he exited the toilets and headed back to the bar. There was a little stumble to his step and he inhaled deeply taking a moment. All of his friends were on the dance floor and he hummed moving over to him. 

Here he could move and do what he wanted. Stiles truly was not the best dancer in the world, too loose limbs, and with alcohol in his system he was a lot worse. His eyes closed as he drifted and he stumbled a little feeling like he was about to crash to the ground. That would truly be humiliating but warm arms caught him and he opened his eyes stunned. He was met with the curious dark eyes of Derek freaking Hale holding him up. 

****

“Oh – oh, um,” he stuttered.

****

“You're a terrible dancer, you do know you almost hit several people around you.”

****

“Hey,” he protested easily enough. “I – I am an okay dancer, not a terrible.”

****

“I beg to differ, you almost fell flat on your face,” Derek murmured.

****

“That's the alcohol, not me.”

****

“But you're the one who is drunk and nearly knocking people to the ground.”

****

Stiles paused taking him in and registered the hand on his waist, it was like a hot brand against his side but it didn't hurt him. He had no idea where his friends were and he could hear murmuring around him. People were beginning to notice Derek holding him in the middle of the dance floor. 

****

“Come on, I'll get you some water.”

****

“Um, okay,” he mumbled, letting him lead him to the bar. He caught himself before he smacked into it and stared at Derek's profile half in awed confusion and fear. Why was he doing this? This was the hottest guy on the planet and also famous, very famous, was standing next to him in a bar getting him water. 

****

“Here,” Derek said, handing it over so he took it slowly and took a sip. It wasn't as satisfying as alcohol but he knew it would benefit him later on. He knew he was on the way for a killer hangover. Derek's eyes were fixed on his face as he drank and he removed the drink from his mouth with as much dignity as possible. 

****

“So is that what you do? Find guys and force them to drink water to kill the buzz.”

****

“Depends,” he said nonchalantly as possible. Stiles hummed eying him closely and hated himself because he was unbelievable. Darkness and mystery on a handsome face. He wanted to know what that mouth could do, would those hands still feel like hot brands or would they meld into something else? Stiles bit his lip and distracted himself drinking more of the water. 

****

“I need to pee,” he announced and winced walking away from Derek. He did his best not to stumble and entered to a thankfully empty toilet. What he didn't counter on was Derek following him.

****

“Did you want a show?”

****

“Just making sure you didn't hit your head.”

****

“Oh how thoughtful,” he snorted, facing him and crossing his arms over his chest. “Aren't you drunk? Because I feel like an idiot here.”

****

“You're not an idiot and I'm...tipsy. I try not to get too drunk,” Derek explained with a shrug. “You on the other hand...”

****

“I can handle my drink just fine, I just get a little wobbly, blame my balance,” he explained shrugging his shoulders. “Why am I explaining this to you? I can drink how ever much I want! I'm an adult and – and it's my birthday?”

****

“Oh, how old?”

****

“Twenty one, today,” he muttered, scrubbing a hand through the back of his hair. There was a thoughtful gleam to his eyes that had him intrigued and he blinked at the offer of a drink. The small rational part of him was screaming at him to say no and get the hell out of there but the non rational side agreed. So of course he went along with it and accepted the drink bought from him. They were tucked away in the corner from prying eyes and he sipped from it slowly. 

****

“So why are you here?”

****

“This is my regular, the more important question is why are you?” Derek asked him carefully, eyes traveling down his face. He could feel his cheeks heat in a blush and he coughed awkwardly. 

****

“I – it's my birthday, my friend got us in here. She has good friends.”

****

“So no chance of seeing you again?”

****

Stiles paused for thought, fingers sliding on the smooth glass. “Probably not.”

****

Derek hummed thoughtfully pressing in closer to him so he swallowed hard suddenly feeling very warm. It was strange to feel slightly scared but also very aroused as he faced him and met his eyes. Derek also smelled incredible and Stiles fidgeted wanting to look around to see if anyone was witnessing this but couldn't look away.

****

“Fancy getting out of here?” he whispered into his ear. 

_“Oh. My. Fucking. God”_ his internal mind screeched. Was he offering sex? Did this just happen? Stiles sucked in air quickly and was pretty sure he squeaked staring into his dark eyes. Of course his head was pounding and of course he felt slightly sick as he deliberated that. Derek Hale was asking him to get out of here. Rationally his sober self would probably spark up a debate on whether or not this was a good idea. Because in reality it wasn't. But then again when again would he be asked by the hottest guy he knew to get out of a bar and most likely have mind blowing sex? 

“Yes,” he answered. 

****

Derek took away his drink and he had a moment to pout before his hand was seized and he was dragged towards the back. There was a confused moment before he realized he most likely didn't want to be seen with his latest hook up. Stiles nearly choked when it hit him that was him. He was Derek Hale's latest hook up. His screaming thoughts screeched to a halt when they reached the alleyway. Derek's mouth found his and he paused gripping his jacket gingerly, lips parting as he exhaled softly into the kiss. It definitely caught him off guard and he groans softly when the kiss is deepened. Derek's tongue traced his bottom lip so carefully he was surprised he didn't come there and then.

****

“Oh fuck,” Stiles hissed once they parted. Derek snorted softly gripping his hand and tugging him towards a black car. There was no time for anything really when he was herded into the back of the expensive looking car. His mouth opened to voice where they were going only to be silenced by Derek kissing him again. Harder, passionately, whatever he wanted to call it. Derek's mouth was pure sin. 

****

“God, you're a fucking brilliant kisser,” Stiles murmured against his lips dragging him down and kissing him harder. He was one hundred per cent aroused and his cock was painfully hard and digging into his trousers. 

****

This was the scariest but exciting part of any one night stand. The unknown of it all. Stiles was already feeling dizzy and sick and drunk from the alcohol in his system but his consent was there. The car ride was short but it felt like forever before they arrived at a very flashy hotel. Derek's hand warm and tight around his as he led him to the elevator. His back collided with the mirror so Stiles let out a small sharp moan in response, his hands gripping the back of his neck to hold Derek in place. 

****

They were all hands and groping by the time they made it to Derek's hotel room. Stiles didn't dare comment on his skills because he was probably one in a long line of conquests Derek had here. He was literally being brought back to a hotel room. Stiles didn't care though as he was bumped into furniture and shoved towards the bed. His back collided with the soft mattress once he was shoved down. Derek's body covering him as he kissed him bruisingly hard, his mouth moving to his neck as he licked, kissed, sucked, and confusingly sniffed his skin. 

****

“I need you to fuck me like yesterday,” Stiles pleaded, hands quickly undoing his own shirt and removing it to toss on the floor. Derek agreed with a thoughtful hum as they went about removing the rest of their clothes until he was naked. Stiles was officially naked. He took a self conscious moment to feel very vulnerable but Derek's fingers stroking down his arms, chest, stomach, and thighs stopped all thought. 

****

“Whatever you're thinking, don't,” Derek murmured, fingers tilting his chin towards him to drop a kiss against his lips.

****

“I was thinking hurry up, I'm getting old here.”

****

Derek raised his eyebrows at him and moved yanking open the drawer and pulling out lube and a condom. Stiles felt a tickle of relief for that and wriggled up the bed, thighs spread. The first press of the finger inside of him that had initial burn he hated but it was soon replaced by the pleasure of it all. Derek had two fingers inside of him as he fingered annoyingly slow.

****

“I'm good, fuck me, please,” he murmured, hips bearing down on his fingers until they were removed swiftly. The condom and lube rolled on and he tensed a little as the head penetrated him. His pain was distracted by Derek kissing him, Stiles' hand in his hair while Derek made his legs wrap around him. 

****

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes closed once Derek was fully pressed inside of him. It had been too long in his opinion and he adjusted to the solid thick length of him inside of him. 

****

“Move,” he encouraged. He was a tiny bit afraid he'd throw up. Derek did what he was told as his hand gripped his waist and he started that quick thrust inside of him. He knew he was loud and he could himself groaning at Derek's thrusting. In his mind it felt like forever but he knew it was a matter of minutes. His legs were cramping a little but they were wrapped around Derek as he pounded steadily into him.

****

“Amazing,” he moaned hastily, his own hand wrapping around his dick as he jerked himself off. The pleasure of his orgasm burning through him as he felt the bun of his climax and let out his release onto his stomach. He felt exhausted and ready for sleep but clung on letting Derek fuck into him and hissed air through teeth once he finally did. Derek groaned deep into his neck, his teeth nipping his skin so he jumped a little at the pain. 

****

“Oh...shit,” Derek murmured above him once he pulled out but Stiles didn't dwell on it. 

****

“Happy birthday to...me,” he yawned, eyes fluttering closed and felt Derek's fingers brush the hair off his forehead before darkness swarmed over him. His dreams were disgusting and alcohol inflicted as he dreamed of cows that could produce chocolate milk. He woke up hours later to a nasty mouth, a sore head, and a sore ass. Stiles was also self aware he wasn't in his own bed and someone was in the shower. 

****

He swallowed hard as he adjusted to the poor lighting of the hotel room and sat up slowly looking around. He was very naked and sore and thoroughly fucked by the looks of it. Cooled and dried semen stuck to his stomach and he bit his lip hard as flashbacks of the night hit him. 

****

He had sex with Derek Hale. Derek Hale took him back to his hotel room and they had sex. Stiles swore viciously and dropped his head into hands. He literally couldn't believe his own life. He grabbed his pants off the floor fishing out his phone and swallowed hard at the messages and missed phone calls off all his friends. That means he didn't tell them. Stiles sitting on the edge of the bed when the bathroom door opened revealing a wet and clean looking Derek. 

****

Stiles paused taking him in and repressed a serious whimper because he was high key gorgeous. His chest, his eyes, his face, all of it was enough to kick his own self esteem to the ground. It was awkward, it was seriously awkward, and he opened his mouth to say something, anything, but nothing appeared. 

****

“It's fine,” Derek said sensing this. “We don't have to make conversation, the bathroom is free. Clean yourself up.”

****

Stiles nodded grabbing his clothes off the floor and stumbling into the bathroom. His stomach churned something awful and he breathed in the steam for a moment. Throwing up was not an option he wanted to take and he turned the shower back on. It felt nice to stand under and let the hot water run all over him. Last night's activities were washed away until he was smelling like soap and nothing more. 

****

Stiles got out, dried, and dressed in last night's clothes. Derek was dressed by the time he came out of the shower. He paused mid typing on his phone and Stiles swallowed finding his shoes.

****

“You don't have to worry, I won't say anything.”

****

“I couldn't stop you if I wanted to. It doesn't work,” Derek answered him honestly. 

****

“Well,” he sighed, sliding his feet into his shoes and eying him carefully. “I won't say anything. I don't need fifteen minutes of fame being your one night stand.”

****

Derek huffed and nodded his head stiffly. “Appreciated. I don't need this coming back on me.”

****

“I gather you do this a lot,” Stiles muttered and bit his inner lip at the hard look he received in return of that comment. Stiles didn't dwell and ducked his head grabbing his jacket and headed to the door.

****

“Thanks, I think, I'll, um, well I won't see you around. I'll see you in the newspapers,” Stiles said awkwardly and dropped his hand. “Oh god, yeah, see you.”

****

Stiles ducked out of there as soon as he could, the door closing behind him as he moved to the lift. Derek didn't follow and he leaned against the wall of the elevator feeling like a complete hungover tool. It was a miracle he managed to get out of the hotel and into an alleyway before he vomited into a trashcan. His mouth burning from the acid and his head spinning whilst he leaned against the cold brick wall. 

****

He simply couldn't wait to get home and got a cab back. His bed was waiting for him once he arrived home and pushed the key into the lock. But he wasn't getting into any time soon once he opened the front door to find everyone there. They all looked tired and hungover as him. Jackson was asleep on his couch and he gaped at the lot of them staring at him.

****

“Morning,” Lydia said innocently, eyes tracking him and lingering at his neck. 

****

“I guess, what are all of you doing here?”

****

“Hm, let's see,” Allison muttered, finger tapping her lip. “Well we all went out and you disappeared! It was only because Kira saw you leave with Derek Hale that we figured you might be okay!”

****

“You could have told us,” Scott interjected, hand wrapped around an orange juice he tentatively sipped from. 

****

“I was drunk and compromised! How was I supposed to – okay, listen, I really don't want to talk about this right now. I have a banging headache and the stomach of a dead beaver I reckon.”

****

“You let him fuck you didn't you,” Lydia asked him instead. “I'm gathering you've seen what you look like.”

****

“That's one hell of a love bite,” Kira murmured in awe. Stiles slapped the side of his neck in horror. In all honesty he hadn't really looked at his reflection, too afraid to see what he would look like. Stiles moved to the bathroom and looked at his reflection in muted horror. His lips were swollen, he had slight stubble rash, and to top it all off he had a massive love bite on the side of his neck. 

****

Stiles turned walking back out and saw the rest of them bar Jackson staring at him.

****

“Okay! Fine, yes, we had sex. I had sex with Derek Hale, happy birthday to me!” he cried, tossing up his hands and collapsing against the wall. 

****

“Oh my god, it's like a soap opera,” Kira mused, biting her nail gently. “Was he good?”

****

“What do you think?” Stiles muttered, rolling his eyes. “It was a one night stand, I'll probably be his one thousand and twenty eighth guy he fucked.”

****

“You used a condom, right?” Scott questioned him and the others turned towards him. 

****

It was always the question asked and the one he hated the most. Other guys could worry about STD's but he had both. He had been born a carrier. It was a fancy little name for his unusual and shamed upon condition. It wasn't that common and it wasn't something people liked to talk about. Stiles being able to carry and conceive his own children was not something people needed to know about at all. 

****

“Of course I did,” he muttered. 

****

“Good,” Scott murmured. “Can we go now? I want to sleep.”

****

The others murmured their consent to this and before he knew it they were gone and Lydia was left behind.

****

“Please don't shout at me. I was drunk, I was horny, and Derek asked me.”

****

“Why would I shout? I'm actually quite proud,” she winked at him. Stiles blinked at her and watched her wander into her own bedroom and shut the door. He took that moment to contemplate that and walked into his own bedroom shredding his clothes off. His head hit his pillow and he stared up at the ceiling contemplating what happened last night. It truly was like a soap opera, Kira was right about that. But it was something he really needed to forget. He twisted under the covers and pushed his head under the pillow with a sigh. That wasn't happening any time soon.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! Thank you for all the comments and support! It's always nice to hear :)
> 
> Nice new chapter for you all.

To say he was anxiously checking newspaper and magazines days after their one night stand was an understatement. But there was nothing. No mention of him or a strange guy with Derek on that night or anything resolving the two of them. It was an odd relief even if he couldn't forget it. His stupid drunken mind had forgotten a few moments during the night but he remembered how good it was. But that was weeks ago now and Stiles bit his lip as he skimmed the newspaper and contemplated Derek in sunglasses shopping. It was a weird situation to be in. Stiles sighed deeply as he drank from his coffee and winced at the sharp taste. He ended up chucking half away when his churning stomach disagreed with it. His head throbbed from a headache and he chucked his backpack on his back leaving the university cafeteria. Stiles wanted to go home and nap but he had a full day ahead of him and a short shift at work before he could end it. 

“You okay? You look a little peaky,” Scott commented when they met on one of his frees. Stiles waved him off sipping from his water.

“I had a crap night sleep.”

“I can tell, you need some cream for those bags,” he teased, flicking under his eyes so he scowled and batted his hand away. “But seriously you look like hell. Maybe go home and get some rest?”

“I can't. My next class is in twenty five minutes and then after that I need to do my shift. I need this job, Scott. I can't afford to lose it.”

Scott frowned but let it go with a shrug of his shoulders. Stiles plugged his ears with his ear phones and ducked his head down reading his book. It felt like the longest day on Earth and by the time he was at work he was dead to the world. 

“You look like hell,” his work colleague Lucy commented once he had his apron on. 

“Why are you like the sixth person to say this? I think I'm coming down with something,” he muttered bitterly, slapping the muffins down. He scrubbed a hand down his face and moved to the register to take in the order from the woman patiently waiting. His mood was sour and bitter and he could tell the others around him could feel it. Lucy shot him concerned looks and the frowns and half assed smiles he got from customers told him everything he needed to know. 

By the time he got home he was exhausted, irritable, hungry and strangely nauseous. Lydia was waiting for him, her eyes on him critically. 

“You okay?”

“I'm not hungry, I'm just going to sleep,” he answered instead. Lydia bobbed her head watching him as he moved into his bedroom and took off his clothes. The duvet was cool around his skin and he groaned deeply burying his head into the pillow. Sleep came thankfully easy once he was relaxed and his heartbeat had slowed down. His sleep was deep and undisturbed and practically dreamless that when he felt someone jostle him he was sad to come out of it. 

Lydia was sitting on the edge of his bed when he opened his eyes slowly and groaned pressing his face into the pillow.

“What?” he mumbled weakly. 

“I'm waking you up to drink tea and eat toast, Stiles. You've slept over 13 hours. It's ten.”

Stiles inhaled sharply lifting his head and turned his alarm clock stunned. It really was ten in the morning the next day. He swore softly meeting her eyes and pressed a hand to his forehead. 

“What the fuck?” he whispered. “I've never slept so deeply and so long before. I'm normally waking myself up. I didn't even hear my alarm.”

“Well,” she murmured, placing a hand on his forehead. “You obviously needed this sleep and rest. You look a lot better but you need to eat. You had no dinner last night. So eat up and drink your tea.”

Stiles took the orders and sat up gathering the blankets around him as he sipped the tea and munched on the toast slowly. It really didn't help when nausea kicked in halfway through and he sighed deeply putting them aside. It was truly a day of hibernation when he curled back under the covers shutting his eyes and breathing through his mouth. He was hardly ever sick. Oh he got the got the odd common cold but actual sickness was something he rarely got. Lydia checked up on him every once in a while. Concern flashing in her eyes when she pressed a hand to his forehead. She even took his temperature to his confusement and she held it out with a deep frown. 

“You don't have a temperature,” she murmured softly. 

“I told you I didn't.”

“Well you're sick. No question about that, try and sleep it off.”

“Yes mom,” he muttered, rolling his eyes. Lydia flicked his arm and left him to it. He wriggled deeper under the covers and pulled them over his head to look at his phone. Stiles could only hope he felt better tomorrow because skipping university wasn't what he wanted. Thankfully he wasn't working till the weekend. 

Any hope of getting back up on his feet were diminished when he woke up that night around four in the morning to a rolling sick sensation. He gagged for a moment before sprinting out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. His knees hurt when they collided with the floor and he vomited into the bowl of the toilet. Stiles shuddered wiping his mouth gingerly and reached for the toilet paper to dab at his mouth. He hissed when the light flickered on and he turned his head to see Lydia stood there. 

“Here,” she murmured, dropping down next to him and passing him a water. Stiles hummed and took little sips before leaning against the wall breathing hard. 

“I think I'm sick.”

“No shit, you must have a virus or something.”

“I gathered,” he mumbled and moved dipping his head into the bowl as his body violently protested that water. Lydia stayed with him till he was done emptying his stomach. 

“Come on,” she murmured, wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and helping him move out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. She brushed away the hair from his sweaty forehead and he looked at her pinched expression with a bang of confusion. 

“What is it?”

“Nothing, just not used to seeing you sick like this. It makes me nervous, I don't know why,” she explained in a soft voice. “Just unusual.”

“Being sick?”

“You're never sick.”

Stiles exhaled softly and nodded tucking his hands under his pillow and wriggling to get comfortable. Lydia ended up staying with him as she slept on the other side of him. His sleep was uneasy and broken and he woke up the next morning still feeling like hell. Lydia forced orange juice down him and made him eat toast. It didn't help his nausea but perked him up a little when they watched Netflix. 

“I let work and uni know we're both sick,” she winked. 

“You didn't have to do that,” he murmured amused but deep down he was grateful. He didn't really want to be on his own. She waved it off getting back into his bed and he got comfortable in the blankets shutting his eyes. By the time the evening rolled about he was feeling better. His nausea and sickness gone enough for him to eat the pasta Lydia happily cooked for them both. She went back to her own bed that evening and he was feeling optimistic about tomorrow and his virus finally dying. 

But his optimism and hope was truly short lived when he woke up the next morning feeling that same tug in his gut. Which was why he was hanging over the toilet at half seven in the morning feeling awful and very confused. Lydia was waiting in the kitchen, hands around a cup of strawberry tea. She wordlessly moved a cup towards him and one quick sniff told him it was ginger tea.

“I want you to go to the doctor's.”

“For what? It's a virus, Lydia! I'll get over it. It's only been a couple of days.”

“But you've been feeling lousy for over a week prior to this.”

“So?” he scoffed, sipping it and wincing a little at the taste. He wasn't particularly keen on ginger. “It's nothing.”

“I still want you to get it checked out. I'm concerned and I have...this feeling.”

Stiles cocked an eyebrow at her and sat back in his seat taking in her serious expression, her hair was pushed back into a messy bun and she was a little pale in the weak light. 

“You have a feeling.”

“Yes, I want you to double check your sickness.”

“Why?” he questioned leaning forward to meet her eyes. 

Lydia inhaled deeply, teeth nipping her bottom lip gently as she wrapped her hands around her cup. “Because my gut is telling me your sickness isn't normal. It's like...morning sickness. You were fine in the evening and then you were sick again. You're feeling nauseous, not eating foods properly. I want you to double check...you're not pregnant.”

Stiles was speechless. It was the only thing he could compare his silence to as he stared at her and knew she wasn't joking. There was no humor or joke in her expression or eyes and he swallowed hard. 

“I can't be pregnant, he used a condom.”

“Don't be a naive kid,” she muttered. “Book an appointment and get it checked out, Stiles.”

“No,” he mumbled. “No, because I know it's some sort of bug or virus or whatever! I'm not pregnant, Lydia. I'll get over it.”

“Stiles...”

“Leave it,” he snapped. He took his tea away and slammed his bedroom door shut behind him. There was a pang of guilt lodged deep into his chest and he listened to her leaving the apartment for work. She was only trying to help him but he knew he was being stubborn about it. Stiles sighed deeply glancing down at his stomach. 

“I'm not pregnant,” he whispered. “I can't be.”

But Stiles always had a habit of making mistakes and his mistake continued on the next few days when he was vomiting in the early morning. He was even vomiting in between his classes when he could find the energy to attend. It terrified him and it was more than a week since this 'virus' had inhabited his system that Lydia confronted him again. 

He was sat in the bathroom when she walked in and perched herself on the bath to look at him. Her eyes were thoughtful and he swallowed hard knowing her speech before she even speak it.

“I know what you're going to say.”

“You do?”

Stiles exhaled shakily and wrapped his arms around his legs to rest his chin on his knees. “Whatever this is, it isn't normal. I'm just...scared. Because I know by going to the doctors all my fears will come true. Because what if I am? What if mother nature has really fucked me this time? I'm scared, Lydia.”  
Lydia moved to sit next to him, her hand gripping his as she interlocked their fingers together. 

“I have a test, I always have one. I mean if want to before you go to the doctor's,” she murmured, nodding at the mirror above the sink. “I guess it wouldn't hurt too much to find out for yourself before confirmation from the doctor.”

Stiles glanced at the mirror and felt a lump rise to his throat. He licked and bit his dried bottom lip before nodding once. Lydia stood collecting the test out of the box and handing it over to him once he was on his feet. 

“Just pee on the stick, once you're done just wait three minutes.”

Stiles nodded slowly and was left alone with the pregnancy stick. He nibbled on his thumb for a moment debating on whether or not to do this before giving in. Thankfully he needed the toilet and he placed the stick down on the sink before perching on the end of the bath. Lydia joined him when she knocked gently and she took a seat next to him whilst they waited. 

“You know I'm here for you, no matter what happens.”

“I know.”

Three minutes felt like an eternity and he jumped out of his skin when Lydia announced it was time. He stood grabbing the stick and stared at the results.

“Well?” she murmured. 

“Positive,” he muttered softly. The word imprinted into his eyes and he sucked in a noisy breath lifting his head and looking her in the eye. “It's positive, it's fucking positive!”

Stiles chucked the stick furiously at the wall so it clattered noisily and he stormed out of the bathroom. It honestly didn't feel real as he paced the length of the living room and wrung his hands until they hurt. Derek had used a condom, he even remembered the packet on the bed before he slid it on. How could this possibly be happening? It was like the universe had performed a massive joke on him. 

“You need to calm down.”

“Fuck calming down! I'm pregnant, Lydia! I'm pregnant according to that stupid stick and – and it's his. I'm literally pregnant with Derek Hale's baby,” he shouted and laughed shakily, hands pressing to his face. “Oh my god remember when Kira said our lives were like a never ending soap opera. Is this the plot twist?”

“I think it's bizarre but I also think you need to go to the doctor's and get it confirmed by a professional,” she said softly, carefully, her hands soft when they touched his arms. “It's going to be okay.”

“How the fuck is this going to be okay?” he hissed at her.

Lydia regarded him calmly, fingers brushing his sweaty hair off his forehead. “Because it's you, Stiles. You can deal with anything and you can deal with this.”

“You have so much faith in me?”

“I have faith that if a guy can deal with his mother's death at an early age and deal with his dad's grief and sickness then you can deal with this. Yes, it's his baby, but it's also yours,” she reminded him, finger poking his chest. 

Stiles wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and they held each other tight for a good couple of minutes. It was disturbed by Lydia's phone vibrating and she sighed deeply glancing at the screen. 

“I have to do something, will you be okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I'll be fine.”

Lydia left with a quick kiss to his cheek and a wave of fingers before he was left to his own devices. Stiles looked around the empty space before taking a seat and rubbing his fingers over his forehead. It didn't feel real at all to him and if anything he was still scared. How was he supposed to deal with this? How was he supposed to tell him? He was a broke student and could barely afford a muffin, how could he raise a baby?

These thoughts plagued him and they wouldn't leave even when he retired for the evening and headed for bed. His sleep broken and uneasy when he dreamed of babies and being huge. Babies popping out of him and screaming so hard his ears hurt. When he woke up the next morning he was half relieved and half dreading the day ahead. Stiles managed to call his doctor and get an early appointment. His nausea wasn't too bad this morning and he managed to get dressed and drink down some water without issue. 

It was only when he was stood outside his local and favorite coffee shop that it hit him. If he was pregnant, he couldn't have coffee any more. It was harmful. 

“Shit,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair and kicking the sidewalk hard. “Just perfect.”

The reception area for the doctor's was empty when he arrived and was advised to take a seat and wait. His eyes scanned the leaflets around him and he exhaled heavily pulling his cell to play with. It didn't take too long for his name to be called and he walked into his doctor's room. Doctor Wallis was waiting for him when he took a seat.

“So how can I help you,” Doctor Wallis asked patiently. 

“Um, well, I've been feeling sick lately. Mostly in the mornings, nausea as well, and tiredness. I, uh, I took a test and it was positive. It said I'm pregnant, so – so here I am,” he explained nervously and watched him type this onto the computer. 

“When was the last time you had unprotected sex?”

“It was around five weeks ago but it was protected. He wore a condom.”

Doctor Wallis hummed and nodded as he continued to type. 

“It's not uncommon, they are effective but there is the slim chance of pregnancy. In your case, it seems to be that they've not worked efficiently.”

“You think?” Stiles stated coldly. Doctor Wallis shot him a look over his glasses and pushed back from the table gesturing at the bed. Stiles laid back lifting his top up and closed his eyes feeling him push and prod over his abdomen. The thoughtful hum unnerved him and he sat up and blinked at the pot he handed him. 

“Could you urinate into this?”

“Sure,” he mumbled. 

He did what he was told and returned to be poked and prodded again. His ears and eyes peered into, his temperate was taken, and his blood pressure. Blood was drawn from his arm and he did his best not to throw up all over the doctor's pants. Doctor Wallis went aside to test the pot and he fidgeted nervously waiting. 

“Well,” he began taking a seat opposite him. “Your pregnancy test was right, you're pregnant. I'd say around five weeks as you told me before.” 

“Shit,” he breathed. “Oh shit.”

“I'm guessing this isn't good news.”

“No, not really,” he replied, shaking his head and leaning forward to press his face into his hands. Doctor Wallis sighed softly opening his drawer and he lifted his head to see two leaflets in front of him. 

“You're a young man, Mr Stilinski, and you thankfully have your options. I won't say take all your time and consider them as your baby is growing every second. But think about them carefully, these will explain everything. I will book you in here for another appointment in a couple of weeks times for your progress. You would have been taught and advised I would hope that male pregnancies are sufficiently more difficult than a woman's. Take your vitamins and take it easy. Stress isn't good for you.” 

Stiles was speechless and he nodded wordlessly grabbing his leaflets with shaking hands. The fresh air was very much needed when he stood outside and inhaled and exhaled deeply. It was real. It was truly real. He was pregnant. Stiles moved taking a seat on the steps and pulled out his cell dialing Lydia's number. It rang three times before she answered with his name.

“Well?”

“I'm pregnant. Doctor confirmed.”

“Wow,” she breathed. “Wow, okay, where are you?”

“Just,” he muttered, glancing around the busy street. “Sitting on the stairs, trying to get my head around this. He gave me some leaflets, one for abortion, and one for adoption. Abort the baby or carry it to term and give it up. Each option feels like someone is pressing a gun to my head and screaming at me to choose. How am I supposed to choose?!”

“Rationally. You choose the option you know you can handle.”

“By keeping it?”

“I can't make this decision for you,” she reminded him. “I can only advise. You need to tell him as well.”

“No.”

“Stiles!”

“No! Lydia, how the fuck am I supposed to tell this guy I'm pregnant?! He's famous, he's lusted after by millions of men and women! I can't just stroll up to him like remember that one night stand we had a month ago? Oh yeah, well I'm pregnant, it's yours. Congrats! Want to buy a house in the country?!” 

“You're being stupid!” she cried back at him. “You know where he hangs around, you went to his hotel room.”

“Lydia, he won't be there any more.”

“Well I can get you into that bar again and you can talk to him,” Lydia argued with him. “I don't mean right now and today, Stiles, I mean when you've really thought about this. You need to tell him.”

“What if I decide I want an abortion? Isn't it cruel to tell someone you're pregnant and then tell them you're having an abortion?”

“It's crueler not to say anything.”

“I hate you,” he muttered, stuffing his free hand into his jacket. Lydia huffed amused and he rolled his eyes. 

“You don't. I'll be here when you get back, take as long as you need.”

Stiles ended the call on that and stood on the sidewalk watching people pass him. His stomach rumbled a little in hunger and he contemplated that before bringing out his cell again. 

“Hey, Scott, fancy getting some early lunch?”

Scott agreed to a lunch and they ended up going for pasta. Just the two of them. He didn't end up telling Scott about his pregnancy and ended up pretending it didn't exist for two hours while they talked and laughed and ate together. It only hit him when he arrived home and felt sick to his stomach. Lydia was sipping wine and watching television when he stepped inside and tossed his keys in the bowl.

“What happened to you?”

“I met Scott, we had lunch, and no I didn't tell him,” he explained, sitting next to her and wrinkling his nose at the smell of her red wine. “I couldn't. Every time I opened my mouth to tell him I just...froze. He's my best friend.”

“You don't have to tell anyone yet.”

“Including Derek?”

“Including him.”

“I don't even know what I want to do!” Stiles protested, his head falling back to look up at the ceiling. “I keep the baby or I abort it. Adoption is not on the cards I'm not carrying my baby to term and then handing them away. I can't do that.”

“You need to decide what is best for you,” she said, turning her body towards him. “Because you will be the one carrying the baby, giving birth, and then spending the rest of your life raising them. Or you make the other decision and you have an abortion.”

Stiles sighed pressing a hand to his flat stomach. There was a life growing in there. It was tiny, nothing but a bunch of cells twisting and growing and morphing into what would be a tiny human. He thought the answer would come easy but it didn't. 

“I never thought I'd be a dad this soon. Do you think I'd be a good dad?”

Lydia inhaled softly looking at him and nodded. “You have a caring nature. I feel you'd be like any new dad. Scared but determined.”

“Fuck,” he whispered, biting his thumbnail hard. “I also have to tell Derek. That is going to ruin my life.”

“Like a band aid, once it's done, it's done. He may not want to be involved.”

Stiles highly doubted that and shoved his face into the pillow with a long tired sigh. 

\- - -

It took him a week to gain the courage to even approach Derek again. Lydia did her best to get him into the bar with a bit of persuasion from her friend. Stiles was in his best shirt and pants and he anxiously fiddled with his cuff waiting in line. He was shown in after giving the name and he instantly went to the bar. His eyes scanned the area and he paused gripping the bar seeing him in the corner. Derek was surrounded by friends, a woman draped over him whispering in his ear. It was weird to feel a pang of hurt in his chest watching them. He barely knew Derek. Stiles inhaled deeply and made his way over there. 

“Derek,” he called, his chest tightening anxiously when people stopped and turned towards him. Derek paused his chatter to look at him, eyes narrowed as he looked him over. 

“I need to talk to you. Privately.”

Derek paused for a moment before sighing deeply, whispering in the woman's ear, and standing up as they moved towards the door they went through last time.

“What do you want?”

“This is something I'd really rather not say in the alleyway of a club, Derek. This is important.”

“How important?”

“More important than a quick one night stand,” Stiles replied, pointing at the door. “I need to talk to you. Please.”

“Fine, just...stay there,” he muttered irritably, opening the door and walking back inside. Stiles leaned against the wall waiting for his return and jumped out of his skin when the door banged open and Derek returned. They ended up in the same car and to his surprise traveling to the same hotel.

“You always have the same hotel room?”

“I'm a loyal customer,” Derek answered sharply. Stiles eyed him carefully but said nothing till they arrived. Stiles trailed behind him and felt that awkward tension of standing in the same lift they groped each other. They arrived on the floor and he stepped out glancing down the hallway and saw a cleaner staring back at them. Her eyes were wide as she regarded Derek and he swallowed hard stepping into the room.

“If you're here to blackmail me then let me tell you that the newspapers and magazines aren't really interested in my one night stands,” Derek explained, grabbing the whiskey bottle off the side. “I also don't do anything a second time. They're called one night stands for a reason.”

Stiles scoffed shutting the door with a bang and regarding him thoughtfully. “Trust me. If I wanted to go to the newspapers, I wouldn't be doing it over a month later. Also, I'm good, you've done enough damage without sticking your dick inside of me again.”

“If you have any diseases, they're not from me...”

“Oh my god,” Stiles cried, shaking his head. “No! I don't have any diseases, Derek, for fuck sake. Just listen to me.”

“I'm listening,” Derek replied, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at him with cool eyes and a vacant expression. Stiles scuffed his shoe against the carpet. 

“I'm a carrier,” he said bluntly. “It's not normally something I'd tell a complete stranger but maybe it should be. It means I can carry my own babies. It's a little weird but convenient at the same time. Basically...I'm pregnant and it's yours.”

Derek was frozen and silent as he looked at him and Stiles held out his palms shrugging his shoulders. 

“Pregnant?”

“Yes.”

“With a child.”

“Yes, what other kind of pregnant is there?!” Stiles exclaimed. 

Derek gripped the glass with the whiskey in and downed it all down in one gulp. “How do I know you're not bullshitting me? I know about carriers, they're not that common. It's easy to shove a pillow up your shirt and then pretend to miscarry.”

“What?” Stiles muttered in disbelief. “Are you insane? Why the fuck would I do that?! But for your daft head, here!”

He held out the pregnancy stick for him and Derek took it carefully from him. He stared at the small screen and handed it back with force. 

“Fine, you're pregnant. How do I know it's mine?”

Stiles stared at him for a long hard moment. Was this guy being serious? He licked his lips carefully taking a step back from him.

“Because I'm not a jerk! Why the fuck would I drag you into this if you weren't the other father? I've only had sex with you in the last couple of weeks, you dick!” 

Derek's jaw worked and ticked as he stared at the wallpaper instead of him. His shoulders were a tight tense line and to his shock the glass he was gripping broke in his hand. The shards of glass tumbled to the carpet and he swallowed hard looking at him carefully. Stiles was surprised he wasn't disputing it. 

“I know it's a shock. We used a condom...”

There was a flicker on his face that Stiles noticed and Derek reached the bottle and unscrewed the lid taking a big gulp. 

“What is it?” he asked slowly. 

“It broke.”

“What broke?”

“The condom, I meant to tell you. But by the time I remembered you were gone. I didn't think this would fall back on me,” Derek explained after a moment of silence. Stiles felt like someone had smacked him across the head with a frying pan. It broke. The condom broke. 

“It broke,” he hissed. “It broke?!”

“I didn't realize till after! You think I knew this would come back at me? You didn't exactly tell me you were a carrier!”

“If you had told me I could have taken the pill!”

“Well why didn't you?!” Derek yelled back at him. 

“Fuck!” Stiles cried, gripping the top of his hair as he paced. “Just forget it! This what if and what could be is fucking pointless. I'm pregnant there's nothing else that can be done.” 

Derek breathed harshly through his nose and moved to look out of the window, the curtain was yanked back so it creaked against the wall. He was clearly angry and frustrated as him. 

“So what now?”

“What do you mean?” Stiles muttered, folding his arms over his chest for warmth. 

“Do you want money, is that it? I can give you money.”

“For what? I haven't made up my mind yet as to whether or not I'm keeping the baby.”

Derek spun on his heel regarding him carefully. “You're keeping it? Or better yet thinking of keeping it?”

Stiles paused in thought at that and turned his head to meet his eyes. There it was. Of course Derek would be arrogant enough to offer him money for an abortion. The burst of anger felt right to him when he moved across the room and grabbed the glass out of his hand. 

“I don't know yet. I haven't decided whether or not I am keeping my baby or having an abortion. But I don't need your fucking money, Derek. I don't need anything from you!” he shouted, tossing the glass so it smashed and stained the wall.

“So what are you doing here?!”

“I'm doing the right thing! I'm telling you because I'm not a dick! If it was the other way around I would want to know.”

“I don't want...I haven't even thought about children! I don't need this,” Derek argued, shoving past him to get at the whiskey bottle again. Stiles eyed his back carefully and swallowed down the bitterness and resentment. 

“Derek Hale, the infamous presenter, the male model, the fucking twinkle in everyone’s eyes is actually a born asshole,” Stiles said coldly, smirking when he turned his head to glare at him. “I don't need your help.”

“Of course you do. You're a broke student who needs the help of your friends to get into higher places. You're telling me you can do it alone but in reality you're scared shitless, Stiles” 

“Don't act like you know me,” Stiles whispered furiously, shaking his head. “You know nothing about me and how I feel!”

Derek huffed amused and Stiles never felt so angry in his life as he faced him.

“You really are the ignorant and arrogant idiot they say you are, aren't you?”

Derek's small smirk slipped and he moved pressing into his personal space. “Don't act like you know me, Stiles. You think a couple of words printed on a piece of paper describes who I am. They see the image I give them!”

“Some image,” Stiles snorted. “Man whore, fucking everything that breathes! Alcoholic, does he ever not have a drink in his hand? Self centered jerk, thinking of nothing but himself and only himself because he has no one else to care for!”

His back hit the wall and he gasped half in pain and confused arousal when Derek shoved him away from him breathing furiously. It wasn't a hard push, not enough to deliberately hurt him but in the small space of course he would hit the wall. 

“Go to hell,” Stiles spat at him and stormed towards the door yanking it open. He recoiled when the cleaner he saw was pressed against it listening. Her eyes were wide as she looked between them and he could only watch in horror as she ran away. Derek was behind him when he turned and opened his mouth wordlessly. 

“Damn,” Derek breathed, shutting his eyes. Stiles didn't want to stay around and discuss what the cleaner may have heard and what she would do with it. 

“Stiles!”

Stiles ran from the voice calling him back and hurried down the stairs and kept going. His feet hit the ground outside and he didn't stop there running away. His heart pounded hard in his chest and he collapsed against the brick wall once he was far away enough breathing hard. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes and he screwed up his mouth doing his best not to cry. 

“Don't be so stupid, did you expect anything less?” he whispered, fiddling with the zip of his jacket. His breathing and heart returned to normal and the tears in his eyes dried in his eyes after a good few minutes. It was a long walk home but Stiles could do with it. It would give him time to think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fyi:  
> The year for this whole story is 2017.  
> There is a seven year age gap between Stiles and Derek.  
> In the show when they're photographed their eyes send out a glare. In this story/universe this does not happen.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Derek stared at the contents of his drink, it was whiskey spiked with a pinch of wolfs bane to give it that extra kick. It wasn't enough to poison him but enough to get the alcohol around his system. It was also eleven in the morning the next day and he was sat in his living room away from the hotel room now. 

“You look pathetic.”

Derek blinked and lifted his head to see his friend of many years Erica Reyes-Boyd stand over him. She had been kind enough to come around when he called at four in the morning pleading for her to come around.

“I found out the guy I fucked a month ago is pregnant with my baby. Let me drink this without you looking at me like I missed your wedding day,” he replied, downing the rest of the glass and hissing through his teeth. Erica rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder sitting next to him.

“You nearly did,” she reminded him. “But thankfully I love you and thankfully my husband let me leave our bed at four in the morning. This is not the end of the world, Derek.”

“He's pregnant!”

“I gathered, it happens. Welcome to the real world, it fucking sucks! You know that better than anyone, Derek. But when something life altering happens you deal with it. Just like you did, when your whole family died and literally tore your world apart. You gathered your strength and made something with your life!” Erica ranted at him. Derek swallowed hard at the mention of his family and the memory of her tickled the back of his mind. It was like ice in his veins. 

Derek stood quickly and rubbed a hand over his forehead. “I never imagined myself to be a father.”

“No one ever does unless they plan,” she muttered, crossing her legs and admiring her red nails. “But then again all first time parents never know what they're doing. So, from what you told me, you rejected him point blank.”

“I was...confused! I just found out he was pregnant.”

Erica rolled her eyes. “Darling, I'm the actress, not you.”

Derek huffed deeply heading into the kitchen feeling a rumble of hunger and opened the fridge getting out an apple. He took a big bite and chewed slowly leaning against the cabinets. Erica's heels tapped on his floor when she made her way over and leaned over the island. 

“I have to go soon. I have an interview for my new movie. But I want you to listen to me. Because I know it's scary, I know it's a baby, and you barely know the guy. But you don't have a lot of family. Your uncle is in a coma and so badly scarred he'll be in care for the rest of his life. Cora...you don't even speak to her. She lives halfway across the world and does yoga for fun. This baby is the only family you have left. It'd be a stupid decision to reject that. So find him and tell him you want to be involved.”

“How would I do that? You're right, I did reject him, I even...I even shoved him away so he hit a wall. I hurt him, Erica, how can I let him forgive me for that?”

Erica frowned deeply, fingernails tapping his cheek so he met her eyes. “Make it up to him. Show him you mean business and you aren't going to run at the next moment. When have you ever ran from a challenge?”

She kissed his cheek leaving behind a red lipstick stain and waved her fingers at him in farewell. Derek was left alone with the hum of the fridge and the tick of the clock as he deliberated. His eyes shut and he bowed his head thinking of a little girl or boy looking like him running around the place. He hadn't held a baby in a long time. He saw the odd child now and again when they were with fans wanting an autograph but that was about it. But a little child running around and calling him 'daddy' was a strange concept but strangely one he wanted to experience the more he thought about it. It left a strange glow of warmth in chest and he raised his head to stare ahead at the wall. 

The first order of business would be finding out where Stiles lived. He didn't have his name or cell number but that wouldn't be too hard to find. Derek grabbed his phone sending a quick message to his agent Heather to help him out. 

It wasn't long before she called him.

“You want me to what?”

“I need you to find him, he goes by the name of Stiles but that's not his real name. I don't know his last name but he's tall, brown hair, brown eyes. He's a college student.”

“That's nothing to go by I hope you know that,” Heather cried with a heavy sigh.

“Heather, find him, this has never been more important.”

“Why? What's happened now?”

“Find him and I'll tell you.”

Heather let out another long suffering sigh. He made her job hard but he knew she'd never quit. He brought her a lot of money and she liked to be kept busy really. 

“Fine. I'll make some calls.”

“Thank you.”

The call disconnected before he could breathe. He sighed deeply and pocketed his phone. Thankfully his day was clear enough so he could answer his emails and make a few calls while he waited for Heather.

It only took a few hours to his relief when his buzzer went and he opened the gates letting her up the drive. Heather greeted him with a small tight smile when he opened the front door. She was always dressed like she was ready for a meeting. Hair perfectly curled and teased, suit fitting so it showed off her breasts and hips perfectly.

“Well I did it. It took a few calls but thankfully the name isn't that common. Belongs to a Stiles Stilinski. Original name is...well let's just say be thankful he's using the obscene name he's currently using,” she sniffed, dropping her bag on his couch and handing a piece of paper over to him. “It has university, address, and let's just say I broke laws to get that.”

“I'm grateful,” he said honestly. 

Heather hummed and sat down staring at him expectantly. “What mess have you got yourself into this time?”

“He's a one night stand.”

“So? You have plenty of them,” she said coolly. Derek decided to ignore the tone as he sat on his loveseat and faced her.

“He's pregnant. It's mine, I didn't hear a lie and his heartbeat was steady. He's carrying my child.”

Heather pressed her lips together in a tight line, hands folded carefully over her skirt. Derek could see the battle within her eyes and he shrugged. 

“I knew it would happen one day,” she snapped, hand covering her eyes.

“We were also overhead by a cleaner at the hotel and I'm pretty sure we'll see it in the news in the next couple of days.”

“You're fucking kidding me,” she whispered, eyes closed. “Derek, you're going to make me gray by the time I'm in my forties! I can't stop a random woman talking to the press. You'll have to make a statement as soon as it hits the stands. Are you even going to be involved? Is he keeping the child? Surely you must have suggested an abortion?”

“I offered money, he didn't react too well.”

“So, keeping,” she muttered, whipping out her phone and typing furiously. “It's a pain in my ass but those vultures will lap this up like it's their last meal. Trust me. This will do well for you.”

“Hopefully the less bad press, the better.”

“Daddy Derek,” Heather smirked, quirking an eyebrow at him. “They'll fucking love it. You'll be a DILF.” 

Derek rolled his eyes and Heather got straight to it as she made some calls. His eyes scanned the piece of paper and he moved upstairs to his office and closed the door behind him. He needed to make a gesture and he set about sitting in front of his computer. Derek decided on flowers. He could only hope he wasn't allergic as he made an order of white tulips after looking up they meant forgiveness. 

He sat back inhaling deeply, hands tucked behind his head. They would be there for tomorrow along with his message of apology. Derek could only hope he hadn't fucked up enough for Stiles to reject it all.

\- - -

_**“DEREK HALE TO BE A FATHER?!”** _

_**“Hale source confirms pregnancy between Derek Hale and unknown man”** _

_**“REVEALED: Derek Hale to be a daddy!!”** _

_**“First male pregnancy in 50 years? Read here first!”** _

Stiles felt sick as he looked at the magazines, news articles, and even websites proclaiming Derek to be a father from a source. That source being Mary Whitefield. The source he knew of course was that asshole of a cleaner blurting his personal business to the whole world. It took two days for the world to grasp onto Derek being a father. Thankfully no one seemed to know it was him who was carrying the child. They didn't even know his name. Lydia stepped in shutting the laptop down and gathering the newspapers and magazines from him. 

“You'll drive yourself mad looking at this, clean yourself up. The others are coming around.”

“I can't help it! They've – they've made everything about him. He doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby. Nothing, he made that perfectly fucking clear,” Stiles muttered irritably, moving to look out of the window. “But he's the daddy and the father and they're wondering who I am and am I famous?! Well sadly not, not like they'll give a shit.” 

“Chill out, go get a shower.”

Stiles sighed deeply and turned his head away to get a shower. Mentally he was exhausted. He had barely slept since his confrontation with Derek and thinking about the baby and his life ahead. Stiles had made his decision last night. It was three in the morning when he was sipping strawberry flavored tea and imagining a small baby, a child that was his. 

“I think I'm going to keep you, if you don't mind. It'll be hard but like Lydia said...I have a knack of tackling the trickier things in life,” Stiles mumbled down to his stomach. 

So today he was telling his friends. If they hadn't already found out from the multiple newspapers reporting Derek was a soon to be father. There was an anxious tick to his heart about the paparazzi finding out who he was. Would Derek release an official statement and be an asshole and tell them who he was? Stiles sighed deeply tilting his head into the hot water and scrubbed his hair gently. Once he was scrubbed clean and smelling of lemon and orange he got out and got himself dressed. Stiles was toweling his hair dry when the buzzer went. They were here.

Stiles anxiously bit at his bottom lip and sat down on the couch while Lydia let them in. Allison, Kira, Scott, and even Jackson walked to his surprise.

“So,” Jackson drawled, kicking his feet up on the table. “What are we doing here?”

Stiles stood and he gestured at the others to take a seat. They glanced at one another before taking a seat opposite him. Lydia nodded absently, her own foot kicking out at Jackson's. He scowled but budged up on the couch so they could sit. 

“Thanks for coming,” Stiles said awkwardly, and let out a big gust of air. “Basically you're all here so I can tell you something. Something huge. Something that is going to change my life and yours, maybe, but anyway to get the point really quickly. I'm pregnant.”

Kira gasped hands pointing out towards him. “Oh my god, you're the baby daddy. I saw the papers this morning. I mean I had this itch it could have been you but...oh my god!”

“You're pregnant?” Scott demanded stunned. “But – he used a condom.”

“I know, it broke,” he muttered, and held up a hand to his spluttered protests. “I didn't know till after! He only told me when I was telling him I was pregnant. I was surprised as well! Derek, well I don't think he wants anything to do with me or the baby.”

“This is messed up,” Jackson muttered, eyes wide and focused on his stomach. Lydia nudged him with a stern expression. “What?! Oh come on, you can't deny this is messed up! He's having a kid with a man who has a billboard of nothing but him posing in underwear.”

“I agree with him, it is messed up,” Stiles agreed and Jackson threw his hand at him glaring right back at Lydia.

Allison was the one to stand up and look over him carefully. “So are you keeping the baby?”

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

“Can I hug you?” she smiled softly.

Stiles smirked and nodded letting her wrap her arms around him. He chuckled softly tucking his chin over her shoulder and holding her tight. His eyes closed and he inhaled deeply getting the smell of her perfume stuck in his nostrils. To his surprise he felt more arms circle him and opened his eyes to see Scott, Kira, Lydia and to his further surprise Jackson joining the hug. He chuckled when they hugged and consoled him with words they would be there for him. 

“Yeah, yeah, you're all going to be aunts and uncles,” he said feeling far too emotional for his own good when they let him go. Scott moved forward when the rest moved away and Lydia announced getting food and drink from the kitchen. 

“I can't believe it,” Scott muttered, wrapping his arms around him in a hug again. Stiles hummed in agreement wrapping his own arms around him in a tight hug.

“You know I'm here for you, right? Like I won't abandon you like that asshole did. We'll help you raise the baby,” Scott muttered into his shoulder. Stiles smiled and nodded, bumping his nose into his cheek and stepping back. 

“Yeah, Scotty, I'd never doubt you for a second.”

Scott clapped a hand to his shoulder and they moved to the kitchen were the others were making breakfast and making coffee. Stiles was sipping his orange juice listening to Jackson whine about his asshole of a boss when the buzzer went. There was a collective of looks as they realized no one was missing and Stiles moved to answer it.

“Hello?”

“Delivery,” a happy sounding man answered. Stiles frowned confused and buzzed them in, his head turning to look at Lydia. 

“Did you order anything?”

“Not that I can think of,” she mused, tapping her finger against her lip. Stiles waited for the knock and opened the door to see a cheerful man holding flowers. 

“Are you Mr Stilinski?”

“Yeah, that's me,” he confirmed confused as the man passed him the flowers and the machine to sign.

“Enjoy your day!” 

Stiles nodded and slowly closed the door holding the flowers and turning to the others who were now watching curiously.

“I got flowers, I've never received flowers before. Who the hell is sending me flowers?” he murmured, placing them down. Kira snatched the card on top and opened it up. 

“I'm sorry, D,” she murmured. “Derek, these are from Derek. He sent you flowers and he's sorry!”

Stiles snatched it glancing at the card and swallowed hard staring at the flowers. “He doesn't know my address though. I mean all he has is my name.”

“You don't think he can find you?” Lydia scoffed, taking the card off him with a thoughtful him. “White tulips. He obviously means business here.”

Stiles glanced at her with the others and she sighed deeply rolling her eyes to the ceiling. 

“They mean purity, forgiveness, he's sending symbolism. He's asking you to forgive him.”

“Oh for being a complete dick? He'll have to try a little harder than that,” Stiles scoffed, collecting the flowers and finding a vase in the cupboard. He busied himself filling them with water and set them nicely in the vase while the others talked amongst themselves. They were pretty and they smelled nice as he marveled them. 

“They're pretty,” Kira said softly at his side.

“Yeah, he has taste, but then again he's rich and famous and everybody loves him.”

Kira leaned on the cabinets next to him and folded her arms over her chest. “Well don't forgive him too easily. But at least consider it. We'll be here for you, Stiles, we will always be here for you. Because we're your friends and we love you...”

“I like him!” Jackson interrupted her.

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that,” Kira shouted back at him so Stiles snorted amused shaking his head. “Anyway, as I was saying, we are here but... a child, a very innocent child deserves to have both parents there and caring for them. Just give him a shot. He's obviously feeling very guilty about what he did or said to you.”

Stiles fingered one of the soft petals gently and bobbed his head at her in agreement. Kira smiled and leaned in kissing his cheek gently before leaving him to his own thoughts. Soon, they all left him to go about their day but not before reassuring him if they needed him to call.

“Text, don't call me,” Jackson said, slapping his back so he rolled his eyes and nodded shutting the door behind him.

“Well,” Lydia said loudly in the silence, sipping from her tea. “I think that went well.”

“I agree.”

“The flowers were a very welcoming surprise,” she mused. Her head tilted thoughtfully as she observed and smelled one of them deeply. “Very thoughtful gift, expensive as well.”

“I don't know what he wants, he's the one who said he doesn't want to be involved.”

“Well maybe he's changed his mind,” she spoke softly. “Maybe he's had time to sleep on it. Derek found your address, Stiles, this isn't a whim idea. Let's see what else he has to offer.”

Lydia left him to get ready for her afternoon meeting and he sat in the kitchen sipping apple juice and staring at his flowers. It was only when she left that he got out his laptop and decided to do some research. He knew of Derek. Derek was everywhere but he didn't know much about him. The first result of 'Derek Hale' brought up a ton of results. 

His eyes scanned over the posed photos of Derek in photo shoots, out and about, on the red carpet. Stiles bit his bottom lip hard, he truly was gorgeous. It hurt to look at him too long. He did what any person would and clicked on his Wikipedia. There was a photo of him from a year ago looking into the distance with a small happy smile on his face. 

_“Derek Hale (born Derek James Micheal Hale on 25th December 1989) is a producer, businessman, author, presenter, and television personality. Born in California to the late Talia and James Hale, also brother to Sam Benjamin Hale (1993 – 2012) and sisters Laura Tanya Hale (1985 – 2013) and Cora Jessica Hale born 23rd July 1995 currently living in Japan, Tokyo. Derek is also nephew to the surviving past television personality Peter Charles Hale born 3rd April 1973 who is currently in Hope Hospital in a coma since late 2012. ”_

Stiles' mouth felt a little sour as he sat back and tried to deal with the fact that according to Wikipedia he technically only had one living relative left. His fingers twitched anxiously as his fingers skimmed the mouse looking at the rest. It went into the detail about when Derek rose to fame after his parents death but it was his parents who had been famous beforehand. The name's niggled in the back of his brain.

Talia Hale was a beautiful woman. Stiles saw Derek in her hair and eyes. She had been an actress before her death and was in a few notable films. Her husband, James Hale, had been a director and directed a few of the films she had acted in. They were and are a wealthy family and their name had high standing. No wonder Derek continued it on. 

_“The tragedy of the Hale family house fire happened on October 31st 2012. The fire which burned through their home in northern California killed all residents apart from one survivor, Peter Hale. Peter Hale was badly burned and rushed to Hope Hospital for his injuries. Derek, Cora, and Laura had not been at home when the fire started. The fire which officials presumed was accidental was suspected arson after further investigation. It was three days into investigation when two arrests for the crime were made to both Katherine (Kate) Argent, Derek's ex-girlfriend and Adrian Harris, Kate's supposed partner at the time._

_Kate Argent denied all allegations made against her at the time of the incident. The evidence however was put against the two of them and after a six month battle in court, Kate Argent was sentenced for life for arson and murder. Adrian Harris was sentenced to nine years.”_

Stiles didn't know how to breathe properly reading that and skimmed the rest of the article landing on personal. 

_“Derek Hale is an agnostic and announced this to the public on his Twitter in 2013. Derek dated Kate Argent for two years in 2012 before their separation. Derek then went onto date model Jennifer Blake in May 2013 and separated in January 2015 after legal issues.”_

It ended there and Stiles frowned deeply sitting back. He remembered that, there was talks she was after his money and even tried to commit fraud to do it. Stiles remembered it was a particularly nasty break-up. He clicked off the Wikipedia and closed down his laptop feeling a little sick. His flowers gleamed in the sunlight and he took a final deep inhale of their scent before heading to get a shower. For some reason he felt dirty.

The flowers weren't the only thing to arrive on his doorstep and the next morning when he was feeling queasy the buzzer went. It was another delivery and he opened the door to find a tired looking man holding a white fluffy teddy bear and red roses. Stiles took them off him feeling faintly amused as he thanked him. Lydia was brushing her teeth as she leaned against the bathroom door wearing nothing but her nightgown. 

“Wow, I mean wow,” she mumbled. 

“It's cute,” Stiles muttered, cuddling the teddy bear to his chest. It was a simple white bear, very cute, very fluffy, and the roses smelled beautiful. 

“He wants your dick.”

“Lydia!”

“What?” she muttered, walking back into the bathroom to spit. “He does! I mean, honestly, look at this. You'd think it's Valentine's Day.”

“He shoved me into a wall and told me he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby,” Stiles protested. “I – I deserve sucking up to.”

Lydia smirked at him as she set her mirror on the coffee table and got out her makeup bag. “Good man.”

Stiles put the roses next to his tulips and scrubbed his hands down his face feeling amused and a little flattered. 

It continued on in the same pattern the next few days when he opened the doors for delivery men and women. The day after his teddy bear and roses, he got a basket full of goodies like fancy expensive cheese, chocolates, fruit, vitamins, and baby books. Lydia was delighted with it and so was Stiles as he ate the chocolate and read the stages of pregnancy. He was just using the internet for now. 

The next day he got Chinese ordered for him that arrived around the time he got in from university to his surprise. The day after that it was the one that surprised him the most. It was a Moses basket stuffed with baby vests, pacifiers, diapers, neutral colored shorts and tops, a couple of stuffed toys. It left him speechless and he stood staring at the stuff. Lydia and Kira stood next to him as they looked at the baby clothing. 

“I think,” Kira tested slowly. “He's being serious.”

“No shit,” he breathed. 

“Have you even spoken to him yet?”

“How can I? I don't know where he lives or his number.”

Kira frowned and lifted up the fluffy yellow duckling and waved the feet at him with a small smile. Stiles exhaled harshly unsure of what to do next. His apartment was full of the stuff Derek had given him but no sign of Derek. 

His thoughts were answered though when the next day someone knocked on his front door instead of buzzing. Lydia was gone for the day and he swallowed the orange juice he had down and tentatively peered through the peephole. So far the newspaper and magazines had no idea who he was but he couldn't take the risk. Derek had yet to make his statement to the press to his surprise and he paused at the sight of Derek standing there. His palms felt a little sweaty as he opened the front door.

“Hi,” Derek greeted softly. 

“Hi.”

“Can I come in?”

Stiles pressed his lips together and nodded stepping back to let him in. His eyes trailed down him, he was wearing all black today, fitted tight black skinny jeans with a soft jumper covered in a leather jacket. It was completely unfair how beautiful he looked. 

“I see you got my stuff,” Derek nodded at the Moses basket in the corner. 

“Yep,” he replied with a curt nod. “All of it.”

“I wanted to...”

“Apologize?”

Derek nodded turning to face him. “What I did was...wrong. I shouldn't have done that.”

“What, shoving me into a wall?” Stiles scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and did his best to fight the nausea he could feel building. It wasn't the best morning pregnancy wise. He had an awful night sleep and was currently fighting off the need to vomit everywhere.

“All of it! I was shocked, Stiles, I reacted badly.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

“I wanted to say sorry and tell you,” Derek paused, licking his lips. “I want to be involved.”

“To be the baby daddy all those newspapers said you were.”

“You know there was nothing I could have done, they've thankfully not found out who you are. I don't want that, not yet anyway,” Derek said softly. Stiles huffed and breathed heavily out of his mouth. He wanted to argue against that but couldn't. There was nothing he could do as he slapped a hand to his mouth and hurried to the toilet. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles vomited into the toilet and felt a pang of humiliation. Of course he had to do this with Derek in the next room. He stayed in there for an extra ten minutes before walking out to see Derek waiting with a glass of water and toast to his surprise.

“Thank you,” he mumbled, taking the offered glass.

“Is your morning sickness bad?”

“It varies,” he shrugged, flopping on the couch. “I can have a day with nothing and a day of vomiting and keeping nothing down.”

Derek frowned deeply, concern shadowing his eyes as he took a seat on the opposite of the couch. “Have you been to the doctor's?”

“For what?” he snorted, turning his head to look at him. “I'm pregnant, it's what happens.” 

Derek inhaled deeply nodding as he looked around the small living area. It was silent and he sipped the water feeling an inch of tension. Derek startled him a little turning to him abruptly. 

“I'd like to try again.”

“You'd like to what?”

“You're pregnant, it's my baby, I barely know you. I'd like to get to know you, if you'll let me. We had a shit start, I want to start again. So, go on a date with me.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows at the forward speech but gave him kudos for being that forward. He reached for his toast taking a bite and munched it carefully before sitting up.

“The gifts were great, the baby one especially, and – and yeah it was a pretty shit beginning. I don't want my name in the press, not yet, I'm barely past my first trimester, Derek, and I don't need the paparazzi on top of me. But maybe a date would be a good start.”

Derek's face softened and a small smile appeared as he nodded his consent to that. “Okay, okay that's fine, great.”

“When?”

“This Friday?” Derek suggested. 

“Okay, pick me up, you're paying.”

Derek snorted but Stiles knew he had his way. The tension between them wouldn't shift and he stood when Derek stood showing him to the door. He could see the hesitation in his face as he turned towards him, mouth opening and closing. Stiles watched him waiting to see what he would do. Derek stepping forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead before moving swiftly away to the stairs was not what he expected at all. His forehead glowed with warmth and he shut the front door tight leaning against it.

His stomach flopped and he bit his lip hard sitting back down on the couch. He had a date with Derek on Friday. Stiles grabbed his phone and sat back exhaling slowly.

“Hey, buddy, what's up?” Scott greeted him.

“I have a date with Derek with Friday.”

“Wait, what?”

“Derek, he – he came around, he – Scott, we're going on a date on Friday. Derek Hale! I know I fucked the guy and I'm having his baby but...a date!” he exclaimed, clutching his hair before standing and exhaling harshly. “What do I wear?!”

Scott's laughter hurt his ear but he didn't care at all because honestly, what do you wear for a date with the hottest man on the planet?


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles was nervous. Very nervous. It was the day of his date with Derek and he felt sick to his stomach as he paced his bedroom and nibbled on his sore thumb. It had been a few days since he had seen him but Derek sent him a message right after seeing him. They had exchanged messages, even had an awkward phone call which involved Stiles talking in length about his pickles, ham, and mayonnaise sandwich. Derek had of course been disgusted with his weird cravings. That didn't matter now though. 

Lydia was his savior though when she knocked on his bedroom door and poked her pretty head in. 

“I can hear you pacing and it's irritating me. I will help you, I am your friend and your fairy godmother. You, Stiles, will go to the ball,” she said, pushing him to sit on the bed. “We will make you stunningly gorgeous.”

“I love you,” he mumbled around his thumb. Lydia smirked at him over her shoulder and hummed going through his clothes. 

“I know, I thank myself for having that intervention and chucking away all those nasty old clothes you have. Okay, these black pants. They fit you well and show off your cute little ass. This dark blue shirt, you're pale enough that it will suit beautifully. No tie, open collar, show off those collar bones. Your hair...ruffle it up a little. Kind of like rolled out of bed after having sex but in a fashionable way,” she said, spinning him into a circle. “Go!”

Stiles panicked a little but did as he was told stripping off his top and sweatpants to change into something a little more appropriate. She sprayed him with his cologne till he was nearly choking and she stood back slapping her hands together.

“You look beautiful, I'm a genius,” she muttered, ordering him to spin so he rolled his eyes and spun. “Look, look, look, I think he'll love it.”

Stiles stopped and stared at his reflection. He was eight weeks pregnant and already had a small bump visible through the thin material of the shirt. He swallowed tracing fingers over the small fragile lump. His hands twitched nervously and he shook them out with a deep sigh. 

“I'm nervous.”

“Nothing to be nervous about. You've already had sex with him.”

“You know that is not what I mean, Lyds, this is different, this is Derek, this is dating, this is something I didn't think would happen!” he exclaimed, fiddling with his cuff. Lydia slapped his hand away fixing it for him before cupping his chin with her hand. 

“I know, but...this is a good thing. It means he wants to be involved. So let him wine and dine you and spoil you. It'll be okay.”

“I -”

“Repeat it,” she ordered softly.

“It'll be okay,” he mumbled, eyes downcast at the carpet. Lydia hummed and patted his cheek pleased letting him go. He didn't believe the words he had said but Lydia didn't seem to care as she left him to his worries and nerves. It was seven and he jumped out of his skin when the buzzer went letting him know he was here.

“Have fun,” she smiled from the couch, wine held in her hand as she looked him over. “You look good, again, have fun.”

Stiles shot her a smile before getting out of there and using the stairs to get outside. Derek was leaning against the car and waiting for him when he stepped outside. It was a cool evening and he swallowed hard when Derek straightened up at his arrival. Derek was wearing a crisp white shirt under a waistcoat that was black and shiny under the dying sunshine. Sunglasses sat on top of his face and he looked amazing. 

“You look beautiful,” Derek complimented him, his cheeks flushed and he ducked his head walking towards him.

“I can say exactly the same, my ego is kicked around so often.”

“It shouldn't be,” Derek murmured, head shaking gently and even though he couldn't see his eyes he knew they were trailing up and down his body. Thankfully there was no one around to notice them and Derek walked opening the passenger side of his very expensive car. It was a black Camaro, he swallowed hard getting in and glancing around the interior.

“This car is awesome,” he breathed. “I half expected a limo or something.”

“That draws attention, they're long,” Derek muttered, taking off his glasses and shoving them on his top. His eyes twinkled at him and he flushed again looking out of the window. Stiles had no idea why he was blushing and feeling like a high school girl on prom night but here he was. 

“So,” he started. “Where are we going? I don't think a public restaurant would be a good idea for a first date. I'm not keen on the attention it may bring.”

“No, don't worry, I have it covered. I know a place, a nice Italian restaurant. I booked a private table for us and they know me. We won't be disturbed.”

Stiles nodded slowly watching the passing sights as he drove them there. It wasn't a long ride to his relief and he paused undoing the seat belt to look at the building. It was particular lovely from the outside and he eyed the fairy lights twinkling over the bushes and flowers. It was nice from the outside and he assumed it would be the same inside. Derek was a perfect gentleman as he stepped out, raced around the car and opened his door. Stiles smirked taking the offered hand and moved into his personal space as he shut the car door.

“What a gentleman,” he teased. Derek rolled his eyes but to his surprise did not let go of his hand as they walked together into the restaurant. It was amazing inside and Stiles sucked in a breath at how classy it was. It was way, way, way above his budget and he stared in shocked surprise at the Italian that came out of Derek's mouth to the maitre de. They were shown to their table with warm wishes and smiles and Stiles noted it was quiet and it was all to themselves. 

Their waiter arrived looking like a penguin and happy about it.

“Good evening, Mr Hale, and guest,” he nodded politely. “I am Darren, and I will be your server tonight. Here are the specials and the menus. If you need anything, just ask. Is there a particular drink you would like this evening or will it be the regular?” 

“I'll have my regular and Stiles,” he gestured.

“Oh, well no alcohol for me, so I'll just have a...lemonade?” he said, shrugging his shoulders at Darren who smiled politely, head bowing before he moved sharply away. Stiles raised his eyebrows at Derek who shrugged.

“I tip well.”

“Figures,” he snorted, glancing at the menus. “So, do you bring dates here a lot?”

“No, I don't have a lot of dates. I bring Erica here once in a while when she's not dieting and becomes addicted to pasta. But you're the first.”

Stiles blinked surprised. He was pretty sure he was one in a long line of men and women he had bought here. To be the first made his insides feel a little toasty and warm. His eyes scanned the menu but most of it he couldn't even read properly. The prices stood out to him though and he gulped ever thankful Derek was stupidly rich. Darren returned prompt with a lemonade in a nice glass with a lemon and a lime inside. The glass clinking with ice cubes. The first sip soothed his dried throat and he watched as Darren unpopped the cork and gave him first sip. It was red wine and Derek humored the man taking a sip before gesturing for more. 

“Can I try?” he asked once Darren was gone and waiting for them to be ready to order. 

“You're pregnant,” Derek frowned deeply.

Stiles laughed softly in response to that. “I'm allowed one glass of wine and a sip will not hurt me. Come on, I want to try, it's so expensive I want to cry so give me a shot of the goods!”

Derek's eyebrows furrowed deeper into his frown but he passed the glass over gingerly. Stiles swirled the wine around the glass before taking a sniff and wrinkled his nose at the aroma of smells. It was strong and not particularly pleasant. He sipped and savored it for a moment before wrinkling his nose and handing it back.

“Not a fan?” Derek questioned amused.

“Not keen on red wine,” he murmured, sipping his lemonade. “But that is good! Did they pray to the lemonade god? Just...wow!”

They took to scanning their menus again and he had no clue what to do. Derek took charge and ended up getting them a starter of garlic bread to share before blurting out an Italian name for their main.

“It's nice, I like it,” he nodded at him. Stiles trusted his judgment and leaned back glancing around. They were away from windows so they were away from people looking in. Twinkly lights covered their seats and the ceiling was like a night sky. It had a very romantic setting he appreciated. 

“I think I should get the ball rolling,” Stiles said leaning forward so Derek cocked his eyebrows at him. “What's your favorite color?”

“Forward,” Derek muttered amused. “Green.”

“Red, but like blood red,” he replied. “Favorite movie?”

“Jaws.”

“Really?” Stiles questioned surprised. 

“It was the first movie I watched without my parents permission. It also terrified me from the water and I had nightmares for about three months of a shark coming into the bath.”

Stiles stared at him until Derek caved and snorted shaking his head. 

“Fine, it's Pulp Fiction.”

“Figures,” he muttered under his breath and sat back when a delicious smelling garlic bread for two arrived with a bright smile. Stiles immediately tucked in tearing a chunk away from the bread and taking a tentative bite. It was delicious. 

“Fuck!” he hissed. “This is so good, honestly all order is pizza from our local. It's not as good as this. No way. I would happily die for this garlic bread, marry it!”

His rant seemed to amuse Derek as he watched him eat and took simple bites himself. Stiles noticed Derek was more satisfied watching him eat and he could have sworn he saw his eyes flash red but it could have been his imagination. It was wild like that. 

“My favorite is Men in Black or maybe Independence Day. I don't know but I like space and aliens and sci-fi. I'm also a big fan of Marvel.”

“Favorite superhero?”

“Iron man.”

Derek wrinkled his nose and Stiles laughed. He had a feeling there would be a difference there. Warmth spread through him and the conversation went from there as they exchanged favorite music tastes and who would really win in a fight between Iron Man and Superman. The main course Derek ordered was a selection of assorted cooked vegetables, beef, and a sauce he had never tried before. It was actually delicious. Just like the rest of the meal.

“I've never been somewhere so fancy before,” Stiles said, digging his fork into the pepper.

“Really?”

“Well, yeah, I don't usually go on dates with celebrities. I go to McDonald's and if I'm really lucky a nice Chinese in an okay restaurant.”

“I can change that,” Derek said rather confidently. Stiles narrowed his eyes sipping his lemonade but didn't reply. 

Their meals were finished and Stiles was stuffed. There was no way he could fit another bite into his mouth without throwing it all back up. His stomach seemed larger than it was and he rested his hands on the little bump he had satisfied. Derek didn't want to linger too long when he paid the bill and left a hefty tip for their very pleased waiter. 

“Have a good evening, Mr Hale, and guest,” he nodded discreetly at Stiles who nodded at him in return as they stepped outside and got into the car waiting for them. 

“Where to now?”

“Let's go for a walk, it's a nice night,” Derek suggested. Stiles nodded and pushed back into his seat getting comfortable. The radio music washed over him and he bounced his knee to the sounds of Katy Perry singing about lost love and finding herself. They ended up in a park and it was relatively quiet and people free. They walked through the gate and Stiles felt his hand brush against his. His cheeks flushed and before he could question it or speak he felt Derek take it. His eyes were open and questioning as he slid their hands together and it was Stiles who interlocked their fingers together. Thankfully there was no one around to judge him. It felt nice to hold hands with someone.

“I wanted to talk to you,” Stiles began getting his attention as they began their slow walk down the path. It was a clear evening, no clouds in the sky but a pale pink dusted the dark blue and gray sky. It was rather beautiful. 

“I know you haven't made an announcement to the press yet. I know that many people are starting to not believe it and I know you'll want to make a statement. People will...believe it more with a name of who I am but I don't want to be thrust into the limelight of celebrities. So I want you to give them my real name. I don't use it. It's Polish and hard to pronounce it.”

Derek was quiet and thoughtful as he listened, his thumb stroking across his knuckles. “I can do that. My agent is pressuring me so much I think she's getting gray hairs. I already know your first name.”

Stiles was not the least bit surprised. “Do you know how to pronounce it?”

“No.”

Stiles laughed tossing his head back and clung to his hand a little harder. “Blame my mother.”

“Maybe I should.”

“Well,” Stiles said a little hesitantly, lifting his head to meet his eyes. “You can't. Because she's dead. She died when I was younger, she had dementia. I know you're going to say sorry but it's fine. I won't compare losses but I – I um, I read about the fire.”

Derek's eyes were lit with pain and understanding. His head stiff when he nodded staring forward. 

“I'm sorry anyway.”

“Me too,” Stiles replied quickly. “But it's not fun to dwell on the crap in our lives.”

Derek pulled him to sit on a bench and the wood was cold underneath his pants. His hand and body however was like a warm heater keeping him warm as he leaned into him.

“It's part of the reason I changed my mind,” he said, clearing his throat. “I have – no one. My sister barely speaks to me and my uncle, well my uncle can't move. He's stuck in a coma. Erica opened my eyes to the fact I have no family and this baby is my family. My only family.”

Stiles took a moment to digest that information and had no idea what to say towards it. He had his dad and that was his family. His friends, not exactly blood, but they were his family. He decided to keep his silence and leaned into him instead as they sat and listened to the rustle of the leaves around them. 

“I noticed,” Derek murmured softly, hand reaching down and pressing to his stomach. “Is it weird it doesn't feel real yet?”

“No,” he said softly back. “It feels real when I'm eating plain crackers at one in the morning. When I'm in the bathroom all morning throwing up or when I'm so angry because I can't find a sock I wanted to wear. But knowing there is life growing inside of me is so fucking freaky it doesn't feel real sometimes. I don't think it will until I see the baby in my arms or when I'm in agony giving birth.”

Derek shot him a small amused smile and removed his hand slowly to drop in his lap. Their other hands stayed joined until Derek pulled him to his feet and they had a quiet walk back to the car. 

“So,” Stiles began needing to break the silence. “Say this was any other date with someone who isn't me. How would you end it?”

Derek shot him a look and Stiles scoffed amused. “Seriously?! You put out on the first date?”

“What, you don't?”

“No,” Stiles said honestly. 

“Why don't I believe you?” Derek cried, face twisting into one of disbelief so he felt a grip of offense and glared at him. 

“I don't! One night stands do not count, that is sex. Dating is different, it's spending money on a person. It's getting to know a person and if you like them maybe a second date. Then maybe I'll put out,” Stiles explained. 

Derek's hands flexed on the wheel and he refused to say anything else. Stiles pointedly turned his head away to look out of the window while he was driven back home. For first dates purposes it had gone really well in his opinion. Meal, a walk, and now he was being driven back home. 

Derek parked the car outside, the engine ticking over as they sat in the silence. Stiles turned his head towards him and flashed him a small smile.

“I think that went well.”

“Me too,” Derek said gently. 

Stiles got out of the car and turned around on the sidewalk for Derek's approach. 

“So say this was a first date with someone else,” Derek said so he paused surprised. “What would you do to close the date?”

“I'd give them a taste.”

“Taste?” 

Stiles hummed pressing closer to him and into his personal space and stared deep into his eyes. He saw curiosity and a little heat that gave him the permission to press his hands against his chest. He fought back the urge to groan as he did because he forgot how muscular and nice that chest was. His eyes flickered to his lips and he asked the question with his eyes before leaning in and capturing his mouth in a soft kiss. 

Stiles knew he was a good kisser. He had been complimented many times, even by Lydia when they got stupidly and insanely drunk to make out. Lydia remembered and her only thing to say on the matter was he was a good kisser. It was never ever going to happen again but he was a good kisser. Stiles slid his hand to his neck deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding an inch into Derek's mouth. The answering groan was enough to get heat spiking straight down his spine as they kissed and he pulled away licking his lips. Derek looked dazed. There was no other word for it and Stiles felt rightfully smug.

“Taste,” Stiles murmured. “I leave them wanting more, I usually give them my number and they usually call the next day. Depends if I like them enough to want a next date. Lucky for you, you're the father of my unborn baby. Plus you're hot.” 

“I'll bare that in mind,” Derek answered, clearing his throat. His hands were warm vices on his hips as they stood together on the sidewalk. He took a questioning look around before ducking in and kissing him again. It was a short and hard kiss, it meant business and intent. His dick took particular interest in that and he cursed how hard he just got. 

“I'll call you.”

Stiles smirked and waited watching him climb back into his car and drive away. He spun on the spot and headed back inside mindful of the dark and the fact it was New York he was living in. Lydia was awake and eating ice cream when he walked in.

“Well?” she asked curiously.

“It went well, even ended with a...” he gestured at his lips.

“I can tell, they're rosy pink and you have a little stubble burn,” she grinned at him. “So, a second date?”

“I don't know, probably! I mean he's the father of my baby! But then again he's Derek and he's loved and adored. He has fans all over the world, his Twitter has two million followers. He even has fan fiction!”

Stiles sighed deeply flopping down next to her and stealing her ice cream. 

“Yes, he does, but you have the advantage of being his baby daddy.”

“Oh my god, never say those words to me or anyone else ever again,” Stiles muttered with his mouth full of strawberry ice cream. Lydia rolled her eyes in disgust and stole it back from him. 

“You know what I mean. He wants you, he took you on a date. You're having a baby and that means you and him are going to be in each others lives for a very long time.”

The dawning horror of that took him and he swallowed hard licking his lips. Because it was true, this baby linked them together. Lydia slapped his thigh gently before continuing to eat her ice cream and stare at the television. 

Stiles ended up having an early night when his queasiness hit and when he woke up the next morning to his surprise he found an article online had already got the gossip. Derek worked quickly.

 

_'We've been waiting and it's finally here. The first and official statement from Derek Hale who is finally confirming the allegations and rumors that he is be a father!_

**So, the rumors are true? You're really going to be a father?**

_'Yes, I am going to be a father. It wasn't planned but I've never been happier. It's early days but in seven months he or she will be here. I can also confirm that the other parent to my child is male and Przemysl is doing very well.'_

**Oh what a strange and unique name! Are you dating?**

_We're getting to know one another. Like I said it's early days but our one and main concern is our baby._

Stiles scanned the rest of the interview but Derek thankfully didn't reveal too much. Everyone was going mad over his interview. He was about to close his laptop when his phone vibrated with a text message from his dad. 

**Dad ******  
**CALL. ME. NOW.**

He bit his lip hard at that. He'd been putting off telling his dad but he guessed the news had hit his dad by now. Stiles booted up Skype and waited until his dad's face appeared.

****

“Morning dad,” he greeted, lifting a hand. 

****

“I read a very interesting story in the newspaper today son with a very familiar and odd name.”

****

“I can guess...” he said awkwardly. 

****

“Is it you?” his dad asked, holding up the newspaper with Derek's face on it.

****

“Yes, okay, yes, to cut a very long and complicated story short. I'm pregnant and Derek Hale is the father,” Stiles cried, throwing his hands up. “I was going to tell you I was just waiting for a good moment. It's all been a massive...blur. Seriously.”

****

“You're pregnant?”

****

“Yeah.”

****

“With a child?”

****

“Yes! Dad, this isn't rocket science,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes and pouting when his dad pointed at him through the camera.

****

“Don't use that tone with me. I'm surprised. I didn't expect to read my son's name in the newspaper this morning. I nearly choked on coffee,” he said, rubbing the front of his forehead. “So...you're pregnant with Derek Hale's child and I guess you're keeping it.”

****

“Yeah, yeah I am.”

****

His dad was silent for a very long moment, his fingers drumming on top of the counter. 

****

“I'm going to be a grandpa,” he spoke softly so Stiles smiled and nodded.

****

“Yep, you are, you're going to have a grandchild, dad. I'm going to be a father.”

****

His dad paused for thought and chuckled rubbing a hand down his face. “God, I never thought I'd see that day. My son being a father. Are you sure you're ready, kiddo?”

****

Stiles huffed through his nose and sat back shrugging. “Who knows. I mean I've never held a baby in my life but this is different and it's my baby. I guess we'll find out. I kind of wish you were here though.”

****

He kind of regretted the words when his dad's expression crumbled a little and he nodded, eyes a little misty as he agreed and wished he was there too. 

****

“If you need me though, I am a phone call away. Any time, any place, just call. I can't be there physically but I'll do all I can to be there for you son. Okay?”

****

“Okay, dad,” he smiled. 

****

The call ended soon after since his dad was needed at work. Stiles sat with his laptop smiling and perked up again when his phone vibrated with a message from Kira for lunch with the others. He had a feeling everything was going to be okay from here on after.

****


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles was dating Derek Hale. It was an odd thing to think and dwell about when he was up in the middle of the night with heartburn and acid reflux. But he was dating the hottest man, in his opinion and the opinion of many women across the globe, and there was nothing anyone could do about it. It had been weeks since their first date and Stiles was currently lying in bed eating a pop tart and twelve weeks pregnant. Derek had took it upon himself to spoil him rotten it seemed and three days after their first date, he took him again out for pizza. It didn't stop there and Derek was taking him for walks, to the beach, for ice cream, for food at expensive restaurants. He was trying these foods and throwing them back up again the next morning but the experience was there. Stiles was enjoying his life. The press were non stop talking about Derek, the baby, and his mysterious pregnant friend as they liked to call him. Despite having his real name there was no links back to him. Yet. Stiles was fully fixed on the yet. His life was one disaster after the other.

So it had been a few interesting weeks of dating and kissing and cuddling and holding hands. But the sex? Non existent. When he pushed for more and hinted at going upstairs for 'coffee' it was answered with a 'let's take it slow'. Slow was laughable in his condition, so he was left feeling horny and dejected. It meant action had to be taken and Stiles would have to seduce him.

“I have to seduce him,” he mumbled around the chips in his mouth. It was his third packet today and he grimaced in apology at the spray of crumbs.

“Dude, that's your third packet,” Scott said and winced when Kira nudged him.

“He's pregnant!”

“Exactly! Thank you, Kira, I am starving! I can't stop eating, I ate an entire packet of crackers yesterday. Gone! I can feel my ass getting bigger,” Stiles grimaced, licking his fingers slowly and mournfully. Scott wrinkled his nose in confusion whilst Kira patted his back in sympathy. They were eating their lunch. Stiles had one more class at university and then he was free to leave. 

He checked his cell and pouted at the lack of messages from Derek. Stiles hadn't heard from him since last night. 

“How's it going? Despite the lack of sex,” Kira asked him, chin in hand as she watched him.

“Good,” he answered honestly. “We're going on dates. He's...different from what the magazines say he is. He's kind, caring, he's not the alcoholic, I only think of myself kind of jerk I thought he was.”

“How sweet,” Kira muttered, raising her eyebrows at him. 

“It's a bit of a thrill to be dating the hottest guy.”

“But you're not,” Kira said, eyes flicking to Scott who choked on his chicken burger, cheeks flooding red, and eyes bulging as he stared at Kira. Stiles rolled his eyes with a sigh and grabbed his bag leaving the two to stare at each other in embarrassment and need. He left them to make goo goo eyes at each other and returned to university for his final class. But he wasn't putting back the whole 'seducing' thing he had planned for Derek. He just didn't know how to go about it.

Stiles was feeling exhausted by the time he got home and was greeted by the smell of fries and cooking chicken. Lydia smiled over her shoulder as he sat down and groaned pressing his forehead to the cool wood of the table. 

“I have a headache the size of the Bermuda triangle.”

“No one knows the size of the Bermuda triangle.”

“Exactly!” he cried, gesturing at her. “Can I have some chicken?”

“Make your own.”

“I'm pregnant,” he cried, resting a hand on his little bump. Derek loved it. He wasn't sure why but he'd have moments of Derek pressing his hand against it lovingly and not remove it. 

“Yes, yes you are, and that means you have the capability to make your own fries and chicken. I'm hungry and my period is due,” she said, smirking when he grimaced at the added information he did not need to know about. He settled for pasta instead once she was done and added cheese and ham to it. 

“What are we watching?” he said, kicking up his feet.

“Scrubs.”

Stiles nodded settling back and he grabbed his phone when it vibrated with a message from Derek.

**Derek**

_I'm busy today and tonight with meetings and emails. I'll call you first thing tomorrow, are you and baby ok???_

Stiles smothered his disappointment and sent back and acknowledgment and a reassurance him and baby were okay. Lydia noticed his disappointment and patted his leg offering him some chicken she didn't want to eat. His disappointment soon diminished with helpful comedy and the need to have an early night. 

It soon went wrong though when he woke up at half past midnight with his cravings kicking in and a need to go out and get them. It wasn't the best idea though to leave his warm and cozy bed to roam around New York City looking for smooth caramel chocolate, pickles, and crackers. 

Stiles leaned against his plump pillows deliberating this before grabbing his phone and ringing Derek's cell. 

“Stiles?” Derek greeted in a tired voice. “Are you okay? What is it? Is it the baby?!”

“Oh, my god, chill,” Stiles replied softly. “Nothing is wrong. I was just ringing you and praying I didn't wake you.”

“What's wrong?”

“I have cravings,” he muttered, bringing his thumb to his mouth to nibble and suck on it. “I'm deliberating whether or not running to the store and -”

“No,” Derek interrupted him point blank.

“What?”

“You're three months pregnant, Stiles, if you really think I am going to let you go out at midnight to get stuff. No way.”

“I can do whatever I want, I am a grown man!” Stiles hissed into the phone mindful of the time and the fact Lydia was asleep. 

“We live in New York, no, Stiles, okay, no. Just – I'll get them, what do you want?” Derek cried exasperated. Stiles heard the scrape of a chair and the jingle of keys. 

“Fine! Okay, I want smooth caramel chocolate, the good kind, okay? Also pickles, not gherkins or eggs, just pickles. Plain crackers and chocolate milk. Oh and apple juice!” he cried at the last second. Derek exhaled softly on the other end and he bit down on his lip at the big smile he couldn't help.

“I'll be there soon, don't move.”

Stiles sank back with a small pleased smile and patted his little bump gently. “Hey kiddo, your other daddy, he's kind of awesome. Don't tell him I said that.”

Wherever Derek went it didn't take him too long and his phone buzzed with a message to let him know he was outside. At least Derek was courteous enough to remember Lydia instead of buzzing her awake. Lydia was not a nice human being when she was awoken from her sleep without her permission first. He quickly grabbed his shoes and hurried through the living room and out of the door. Derek was waiting patiently when he opened the main door and shivered a little at the cold air. 

“You're amazing,” he hissed, clutching the bag to his chest. 

“You look tired,” Derek frowned deeply.

“Well it's nearly one in the morning and I woke up to cravings. It would explain the tiredness,” he said gesturing to his face and smiling at the roll in his eyes he received. 

“Hey, wait a minute.”

Derek paused in his step to move away and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Stay with me tonight? I don't really want to be on my own and it's no fun eating alone.”

Derek paused considering and turned to lock the car before nodding. Stiles grinned letting him past as they climbed the stairs back into the apartment. He made double sure he was quiet as they crept in and he pressed his door closed. Stiles chucked off his sweatpants and shoes before climbing under the covers. Derek waited looking awkward as he climbed back into his bed and raised his eyebrows.

“Are we doing an Edward and Bella are we? I sleep and you creepily watch me,” he gestured to Derek who narrowed his eyes at him. “Just take your damn clothes off and get in here.”

Stiles watched him sigh deeply like it was a chore to take off his clothes and get into bed with him. He removed everything but his underwear and Stiles parted his mouth staring at his chest and abs. Derek was beautiful, gorgeous, pretty, every good word in the book for looks. He distracted himself with the chocolate and popped a piece into his mouth sucking it slowly. The bed dipped in weight and he looked at the ceiling instead of the hot man getting into the right side of his bed. 

“How was your day,” Stiles muttered, taking out a cracker and offering one to Derek who took one. 

“It was long, boring, and I had constant questions of 'so when's the baby due?' 'do you have a scan photo?' 'what will the name be?!' so I walked out,” Derek said, taking a bite. Stiles snorted, it didn't surprise him in the slightest. He ate till he felt full and quickly shoved them in his drawer before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Derek was looking at one of his books when he returned slipping under the warm sheets. 

There was no time for dwelling when sleep was calling him and he twisted giving him his back. His hand thumped the pillow into comfort and he blinked when the light turned off and Derek wriggled next to him.

“Are you used to silk and Egyptian cotton?” he whispered.

“No,” Derek muttered. His arm wrapped around his waist and Stiles bit his lip hard. It was warm and he felt like melting into a big puddle when he was pulled against his chest. It felt nice to be held and he sighed softly pressing his face further into his pillow. Sleep should have been hard to come by but it was actually easy to slip into a deep sleep. What surprised him was he slept the whole night through. It was so deep he didn't even remember his dreams. 

His eyes opened slowly to a lit room and his alarm clock told him it was five to eight that morning. Derek's breath was warm against the back of his neck and he took a moment to take this in. Derek was here, in his bed, still wrapped around him like a pretzel. His dick was as always hard as well and his bladder was protesting as he rolled his head back to look. His eyes were closed and his breathing deep as he slept next to him. His movement disturbed Derek out of his sleep and he opened his eyes slowly and blinked hard squinting.

“Oh, oh yeah,” Derek mumbled sleepily. It was kind of adorable. Stiles smiled softly instead and watched him extract his arms and roll onto his back stretching those arms over his head. The blanket slipped down his chest and Stiles bit his lip hard enough to hurt. His arousal and want for him burned so hard it ached in his chest. Derek glanced at him, his adam's apple bobbing hard when he swallowed. 

“Toilet,” Derek mumbled, slipping out of the covers, dragging his jeans on and padding out of the room. Stiles sat up and bit his fist at Lydia's shocked gasp in the living room. The toilet door closed with a snap after that and he waved from the bed when she walked in pointing.

“He was not there when I went to bed last night.”

“I got cravings, he refused to let me out and get them so he went. I invited him to stay and no...we didn't have sex,” he said and licked his lips thoughtfully. “Yet.”

Lydia raised her perfect eyebrows, hint of a smirk in the corner of her mouth. She didn't linger long and he eyed the shirt on the floor. Now of course it was the worst cliché of them all really. But then again he had never really seduced someone before. He had no idea. Stiles made the decision and stripped off his own top and pulled on the shirt and made his way into his kitchen. Lydia was gone and Derek still in the bathroom as he poured himself an orange juice. He could hear the rush of the constant tap running in the bathroom. He hid in the corner when he heard him come out and walk back into the bathroom.

Stiles made his way into the bedroom sipping his orange juice and raised his eyebrows at Derek when he turned and paused. His eyes were wide and he swallowed hard looking at him. 

“You're wearing my shirt.”

“I am,” he nodded. “It feels nice, quality obviously, soft against my skin. You don't mind, do you?”

Derek shook his head slowly staring at him, his eyes were wide and blown wide. Stiles smirked softly seeing the desire there, his eyes were so dark it made him feel a little powerful. 

“But then again,” he murmured, putting the glass down slowly on the window sill. “It'll probably look a lot better back on the floor as they say. Plus your jeans. Everything will look so much better when it's on the floor.”

“Stiles...” Derek breathed staring at him, his eyes lingering on his chest and sweeping down to his stomach. Stiles pressed into his personal space not saying a word as he stared deep into his eyes before lingering on his mouth.

“You like this, don't you? Wearing your clothes, pregnant with your child,” he whispered the last words. He gasped softly when Derek's hands gripped his waist and the back of his neck. Was it working? He had no idea, he didn't really care. He was too caught up in whatever was about to happen here. It seemed to be going in his favor though and he pressed against his body, lips brushing against his so gently. Derek hissed air through his teeth pressing closer and capturing his mouth into a fierce kiss. It burned him like ice and he pressed his hands to Derek's naked back. 

“You have no idea,” Derek gritted out once they parted. 

“I think I do, I really do,” he muttered, noticing how hard he was against his thigh and tugged him gently towards the bed. Derek's mind seemed to be elsewhere or maybe it was finally agreeing with him. Derek's back hit the headboard and he stared at him like an obedient puppy. The thought was funny but he didn't dwell on it as he straddled his lap, legs either side his legs to look at him properly. 

“You're so...” Derek murmured, fingers trailing down his bare thighs so he shivered. His fingers undid the buttons slowly and he parted the shirt. Eyes tracking his chest before he leaned in and swept his thumb against his nipple. It shocked him enough to jump in his lap. Stiles was so hard it actually hurt, pre-cum was leaking everywhere and against his stomach. 

“I can imagine how I look,” Stiles whispered, hands cupping the back of his neck. “It's driving you crazy isn't it?”

The answering groan startled him and he slammed his eyes closed at the desperate kiss he got in reply. 

“God,” Stiles breathed against his cheek when they parted, chests heaving as they shared searing kisses. His mouth and jaw ached and he groaned closing his eyes at the gentle caress of Derek's lips against his jaw and neck. His eyes opened when Derek bit his neck gently in a kiss and sucked hard. It hurt in a way he loved and he felt sweaty as he wriggled underneath him.

“Derek,” he whined, clinging to his shoulders. Derek took control finally and he yelped when he grabbed and twisted them so he was lying on his back. His thighs were spread so he could press into him. Not his fully weight as he was mindful of the baby in between them but it was enough. 

“Keep this on,” Derek muttered, hands trailing down his body slowly, missing his dick and instead sliding down his thighs. “You're like the moon, so pale.”

“I know,” he rolled his eyes.

Derek grinned ducking down to kiss his inner thighs so he shuddered in response. “It's not a bad thing. It's a very good thing. I want to ruin you.”

Derek removed his jeans and his underwear till he was naked. If his mouth could water at the sight of another dick his would be right now. This was happening. Happiness buzzed inside of him and he cupped the side of his neck and dragged Derek down into a kiss. It was softer than the rest and he rocked forward.

“I need you inside of me, Derek. Fuck me, fuck me so hard I know nothing but you and you only. Please, please,” he pleaded against his lips. Derek swore squeezing his eyes closed and pulled back yanking open his drawer and pulling out the lube. No condom was needed. Stiles liked that. He liked it a lot. The lube was cold on Derek's fingers when he pushed one inside of him. 

“Yes, yes!” he hissed, his hips rocking and bearing down on the finger slowly sliding in and out of him. Derek worked a second finger inside of him, the burn welcomed as he adjusted to the thick length of his fingers inside of him.

“Okay, okay, I'm okay, I want more,” he chanted, fingers hooking in his shoulders. Derek kissed him into silence and he moaned into his mouth when he was ignored. The third finger slid into the messy wet mess that his asshole was right now. It was stuffed with Derek's fingers slipping deep into him. His prostrate was brushed sending sparks of pleasure all over him.

“Derek!”

“Shush, you're so impatient,” Derek murmured. His fingers were removed and his legs hiked up and close to his waist. There was no waiting around and he groaned deep at the press of Derek sliding deep into him. 

“Oh, my god! Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted knowing full well he sounded like a porn star right now. Stiles truly didn't care with Derek's dick pressed deep into him, the length thick and hot as he squeezed and Derek growled under his breath in response. 

“Let me, let me,” he mumbled, shoving him until Derek was flat on his back and he could ride him. His hips moving as he rocked and he exposed his throat looking at the ceiling.

“Stiles, fuck,” Derek responded deeply, hands clutching his hips so they ached in response as he rode him hard. He grinned at him moving harder and wrapped a hand around his own length to jerk off. It didn't take long at all before he was climaxing hard against his own stomach. His stomach and Derek's chest wet with his own come as he came down slowly. 

Derek took control then flipping him onto his back and pistoling his hips and dick into him clean and fast. His body was sensitive and he clung to his body letting Derek chase his own release. His neck was the hiding place when Derek finally climaxed, his groan pressed into his neck and he pressure against his hips. 

Thankfully he didn't flop down onto top of him and maneuvered to flop onto his back breathing hard. Derek's shirt was certainly ruined from sex, sweat, and come currently cooling on both of them. Sweat dotted his forehead as he lay on his back breathing hard and glanced at Derek who was breathing hard, eyes closed. 

Did he seduce him? Well, clearly. 

“Um,” Stiles began but was cut off by Derek rolling towards him and kissing him. Stiles was more than happy to comply with that and kissed him in return before pulling back.

“I didn't fuck up, did I?”

“Why would you fuck up?” Derek murmured, eyes looking all over him and down his neck. “If I didn't want to have sex with you, Stiles, it wouldn't have happened.” 

“Oh, okay,” he breathed. “Sorry about your shirt.”

“I have plenty more, you can have it.”

“Okay,” Stiles agreed shooting him a small smile. Derek moved and returned with a wet cloth to clean them both up until they were relatively clean. What he didn't expect was Derek to climb back into the bed, wrap the covers around them, and bury his face into his neck stroking him all over with his hands. 

“I'm amazing,” he mouthed to himself in wonder. 

\- - -

“He seduced me. I was so weak, I was – I wanted to wait a bit, build something further before we went into sex. He – he wore my shirt and he smelled so good. I've never smelt something so good in all my life. I wanted him so badly, I still do,” Derek ranted into his glass to the others sat around him. Derek was out for drinks with Erica, Boyd, and they even managed to drag Isaac away from painting. 

“Do we really have to listen to you waxing poetry of your knocked up pretty boy?” Isaac muttered, gasping when Erica kicked him hard in the shin. 

“Shut up, Isaac, just because you're all alone and bitter.”

“Who says I'm alone? The twink I had in my bed last night begs to differ.”

Erica rolled her eyes in disgust, hair swishing over her shoulder as she faced him. “I think it's sweet. You're really falling for him.” 

Derek could hardly argue with that and he downed the whiskey, wincing a little at the taste. He couldn't get him off his mind. It was like an addiction, a scratch under the skin he couldn't get to. His wolf was going crazy. Like it was scratching to erupt and claim, bite, take. They were his and his alone. The idea of anyone else having him had him fighting back his claws and the need to main and slaughter any person who would dare to do that.

“Hey, can I buy you a drink?”

Derek blinked turning at the young lady by his side. She was stunning, slender, dark curly hair down her back, brown eyes full of mischief. If Stiles wasn't in the picture he'd take her up on that offer and most likely than back to a hotel room. The idea now disgusted him and he shook his head at her.

“Sorry, not tonight,” he offered instead. Her mischief dies and disappointment floods as she turns on her heel and walks away. Erica has raised eyebrows when he turns back to them. Boyd stares at him and surprises him by making a whipping sound. 

“Honey,” Erica scolds nudging him. 

Derek is fully done for the night after that and slaps his money down and says his goodbyes. He has a long day tomorrow with photo shoots and there is only one place he wants to be. He knows he's allowed to go see him and he buzzes the front door. 

“Hello?” Stiles says into the intercom.

“It's me.”

“Oh awesome,” Stiles replied brightly buzzing him into the building. He welcomed him with a small smile and Derek can barely resist the urge so he does it. Kissing him is like that first drink on a very hot day. The relief is immeasurable. Stiles smiled against his lips clinging to him and he yelped happily when he scooped him up. His long legs wrapped around his waist and he carried him into the bedroom.

“Door,” Stiles muttered once he was deposited carefully on the bed. Derek closed it tight and returned covering his body with his own.

“I missed you,” Stiles murmured. “Is that weird? I mean I saw you this morning but -”

“Me too,” Derek admitted honestly. His expression visibly brightened and they shared another lingering kiss before he slipped down to greet another person. His lips pressed to the bump that was growing everyday. Their baby's heartbeat was like a soft thud in the background of his day to day life. It was constant and reassuring. 

“You're soft as snow,” Stiles teased, hand trailing into his hair. Derek glanced up at him with a smile.

'I'd die for him' his inner monologue told him and it was true. It was frighteningly true. Not that he'd voice it out loud and scare him. Derek hadn't even told him he was a werewolf yet. 

Stiles was sleepy by the time he was done touching him and talking to the baby. 

“Will you tickle my back?” Stiles mumbled sleepily into the pillow once the lights were off. Derek obliged as ever and traced his fingers over his back till his breathing evened out and went deep. His arm wrapped around him and he tucked his face into the back of his neck inhaling deeply. His scent was sort of soapy, sweet, with a hint of cinnamon and spice. It left him wanting more. 

He didn't get much sleep but he was able to fit in a few hours. Hopefully makeup would work to fix the bags under his eyes. Stiles had an early alarm he slapped off and he turned towards him blinking sleepily.

“Hi,” he mumbled.

“Hi,” he whispered, kissing him. Stiles hummed stroking the side of his neck gently. 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

“But you made it yesterday.”

“So?” he mumbled. Stiles hummed stretching out his limbs. 

“Cereal and orange juice. Please and thank you.”

Derek left him in the warmth of the blankets and moved to get him cereal and orange juice. He grabbed an apple from the bowl and ate that instead before returning to him with his breakfast. 

“You're too good for me.”

“I know,” he said, returning the offered kiss. “I'm using your shower.”

“Go ahead,” he mumbled around the glass. His shower wasn't as good as his, the water pressure a little off but it was good for scrubbing away the dirt from yesterday. He cleaned and got out chucking on his jeans from yesterday and walking back into the bedroom. Stiles choked a little on his cereal looking at him.

“Sorry, you just – it's cruel, you looking like that, I have things to do and I am so horny,” Stiles murmured mournfully. “Fucking hormones.”

Derek was never one to disappointment someone who is horny and put the breakfast tray aside so he could yank his underwear down and blow him. Stiles muffled his needy little sounds with his mouth, keeping in mind the early hour. Derek swirled his tongue around the head slowly and sucked him down keeping his rhythm. Thankfully, he was so horny these days it didn't take him long at him to orgasm. He swallowed every spurt out of him and pulled back eying him carefully. Stiles looked dazed as he stared up at the ceiling and he smirked down at him in response.

“Okay?”

“I think I saw the Virgin Mary.”

“Sure you did, I have to go, I'll call you.”

Stiles made a noise, waving a hand in his direction. Derek left him to muster the energy to do stuff and made his way back to his house. 

“Where are you?” Heather demanded on call.

“On my way home to get cleaned up and over there. I won't be late.”

“Not again, Derek. It took a lot of begging and this photo shoot is today and today only. No fuck-ups.”

“Come on, Heather, remember who you're talking to.”

Heather let out an unamused snort. “That's exactly my point.”

Derek rolled his eyes as she ended the call and he turned the wheel into his driveway. He had been distracted lately but then again his life had been turned upside down. Not in a bad way of course. But in a way that his thoughts and feelings were permanently altered. Work wasn't particularly important. Derek entered the house and paused for a moment. It was empty, too empty sometimes. He didn't linger too long and only dressed and slapped some cologne on his skin.

The location wasn't particularly too hard to find. They began fussing the moment he arrived and herded him inside for makeup as soon as he arrived. Not that he was surprised. But he became their little puppet to pull and prod. Derek was placed with beautiful men and women for poses. His mind was elsewhere throughout the rest of the day and by the time the mid afternoon came around he was done.

Derek was sipping water when he heard the constant and persistent vibration of his cell phone ringing. He half expected it to be Stiles or Heather and seeing Lydia's number had his mind thrumming. Lydia had put her number in just in case of emergency. 

“Lydia, what is it?” he answered, hurrying from the set. 

“I don't know,” she said exasperated. “He came home looking a little pale and complaining of pain. He's locked himself in his bedroom and I can't get him out. I'm worried and I don't know who else to call. Get here.”

Derek nodded quickly ending the call and marching away from the set. 

“Mr Hale!” someone shouted but he ignored them in favor of getting into the car and getting out of there. He was pretty sure he broke speed limits getting to Stiles' apartment. He was buzzed into the building immediately by Lydia and made his way up to the apartment. 

“Stiles,” he knocked on the bedroom door. “Stiles, let me in please. Stiles, baby, please.”

He heard movement in the room and the door budged enough for him to be let into the bedroom. Stiles' face was pink from crying, his hands wrapped around his abdomen.

“I – something feels wrong, Derek, I keep getting these pains. I don't, I've had a stressful day and I think I found blood. I don't know,” Stiles cried and broke down sobbing into his arms. Derek panicked for a moment until he heard the tell-tale beat of the baby's heart. Not that he could tell him that. 

“Come on, it's okay, look at me, look at me, Stiles,” he whispered, pulling his face up to look into his eyes. “Trust me. It's going to be okay, we'll go see my doctor. He's very good at what he does. We can use my insurance, come on.”

Stiles nodded completely trusting him, Derek kept tight hold of his hand helping him out.

“Just wait here, it'll be fine,” he said to Lydia who was nibbling her thumb worried. Stiles was on and off crying and he gently helped him into the car. Derek held onto his hand when he wasn't using it for steering and drove fast to his clinic. Deaton was his one and only family friend left and the greatest doctor he knew. Thankfully he was very aware of who he was and who his family had been. 

“It'll be okay,” Derek reassured him, his lips pressing hard to his forehead. “Come on.”

It was open and he prayed he wasn't busy when he entered and immediately went to the reception. 

“Hello, my name is Derek Hale, I need to see Doctor Deaton immediately,” he said harshly. “Just...go and tell him!” 

The receptionist who looked ready to protest despite the practice being private moved quickly. Stiles leaned into him, eyes closed, breathing heavy as he did his best to stop crying. 

“Derek?” Deaton's voice cried to him in surprise. His calculating eyes looked at him and the way he was holding Stiles close to his body and he nodded. Derek held Stiles tight to him and moved into Deaton's room.

“He's pregnant, nearly thirteen weeks, he was complaining of pain and said he saw blood,” Derek explained. 

“Hello, my name is Doctor Alan Deaton, and what might yours be?” Deaton said taking it from there and introducing himself to Stiles.

“Stiles, Stiles Stilinski,” he said, shaking his hand. 

“Lovely, so mister Stilinski, if you can please get onto the bed,” he said gently. “If you can please lie back. Explain what happened?”

“It's been a weird day. Stressful, someone banged into me, everything was going wrong. Then I started getting pains and I thought it was just cramps but then I went to the toilet and – and I thought saw bloody specks but I don't know. I don't know.” 

Derek shushed his whimpers and stood by side holding his hand and pressing soft kisses to his temple. His emotions were screaming at him to protect, hide him away. Nothing could hurt him. Nothing would ever hurt them. Deaton coughed pointedly at him to move away. Derek bared his teeth at him furiously and flinched a little at the hard look he got in return. He reluctantly moved away so Deaton could look at him.

The room was soon filled with the hush hush sound of the baby's heartbeat. 

“Everything is fine, Mr Stilinski, your baby is growing at a normal rate and looks perfectly healthy. You're feeling those cramps because you're stressed. I am sure your own doctor would have advised you to take it easy. Spotting is also perfectly normal. You're pregnant and your pregnancy is high risk. That means no stress, taking it easy. You really don't want me to prescribe bed rest at three months.”

Stiles paled a little at that and nodded reaching out a hand to Derek. Derek pressed a kiss to his knuckles and stroked the damp hair off his forehead. 

“So everything is okay?”

“The baby is fine, don't worry. You can take a simple paracetamol, nothing stronger than that. Drink your fluids and eat some meals. Nothing too heavy,” Deaton advised him. 

“Thank you,” Stiles breathed, letting his head drop back and he closed his eyes. 

“Derek, a word,” Deaton spoke softly. Derek nodded pressing a soft kiss to his lips before moving with Deaton out of the room and down the corridor. 

“Thank you,” Derek mumbled. “I could hear the heartbeat, but I just...there's always a risk.”

“You were wise to come to me. He's doing well but he must not overdo it. I am also gathering you haven't told him,” he said pointedly.

“No, not yet.”

“Tell him,” Deaton ordered, hands folding in front of him. “You're an Alpha, Derek, and it's almost certain that baby will be a werewolf. He needs to know that. Also...I'm sure you're aware.”

“Aware?” he muttered confused.

“That he is your mate.”

“No he's not,” he murmured slowly. Deaton raised an eyebrow at him and sighed deeply.

“Don't be stupid, you're not a stupid man, Derek. Tell him, sort this out. I will happily see Stiles again if needs be. You can speak to my receptionist.” 

“Thanks, Alan,” he murmured. Deaton slapped a hand to his arm and turned in the opposite direction away from his office. Derek hurried back to Stiles who was sitting on the bed blinking slow but he brightened looking at him.

“Can we go get ice cream? I am dying for a caramel one.”

Derek stood in the doorway staring at him. It felt like being hit over the head with a wooden hammer. His mate? This man who he had first noticed by smell alone. This enticing smell that had him hooked so he followed him into the dance floor. This man who he took to his hotel room and even let him stay the night. The same man who told him he was pregnant with his child and despite the horror he felt his wolf howled in victory. But then again he and his wolf were the same so he too felt a little pride in that. Stiles was everything he was not. He was kind, weird, caring, funny, unpredictable but predictable at the same time. He had the knack of getting you under his thumb and keeping you there. Derek was addicted to him in a matter of weeks and the need was only getting stronger. He simply couldn't imagine his life without him now and that terrified him completely. Now that realization was like a hammer to the head.

Derek approached him slowly cupping the sides of his face with gentle hands. “Of course we can. Anything you want.”

Stiles grinned at him weakly, arms looping around his neck in a tight hug. Derek clung to him, his scent filling his nostrils as he breathed him deeply. 

“Thank you by the way,” Stiles mumbled into his neck.

“I'd do anything for you,” he murmured in return. Truer words had never been spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, sorry, I got sick.

“We're going shopping,” Jackson declared, walking into his bedroom door so he jumped out of his skin and stared at him shocked.

“You know knocking is a thing and who let you in here?! Lydia is gone!” he cried, gesturing at him wildly.

“I have a key,” Jackson shrugged. Stiles blinked speechless, it was so honest of him. 

“You have a key, who the hell gave you a key to our apartment?”

“I don't know, Lydia? I have one and I'm bored and I want to go shopping. Plus have you even been maternity shopping yet? You're getting fat.”

Stiles felt it was right to grab a shoe and chuck it hard at Jackson so it hit his thigh. The yelp of pain was very worth it. If he had to be honest with himself he was in no mood for Jackson but he was like a bulldog and there was no way he was letting this go. Stiles finished pulling on his socks and stood hands on hips to glare at him. He was very much aware he had a bump that was filling out daily. He was fifteen weeks now. 

“See,” Jackson nodded at him. 

“Fuck you, this is baby weight, this is a child growing inside of me. If you are going to drag me outside because no one else will play with you, I demand lunch. Which you will pay for,” Stiles threatened him. Jackson shrugged in agreement as he got his stuff together and yanked on his hoodie. It wasn't the best idea to show off his bump and the hooded top hid it well. He sent a quick message to Derek letting him know where he was going and headed out with Jackson. It was a warm day and he pushed the sleeves of his hoodie up his arms. 

“Now this is mostly for me, but we'll see if we can get you something. Maybe in the plus sizes.”

“I'll set Derek on you, Jackson, I will tell him to punch you so hard your nose caves in.”

Jackson's expression flickered a little but he took the message and stopped commenting on his weight. Thankfully in compensation they got pasta and Jackson paid for it all, including his drinks. It was a very good meal and Stiles was more than happy to wander around the shops watching him collect expensive shirts and stand in front of the mirror preening and pouting. Jackson even helped him pick some clothes out in bigger sizes.

“If you're going to be pregnant, you can least do it in style.”

Stiles snorted shoving him in the shoulder hard. “Yeah and when I go back to my original size. What happens then? Loads of clothes worth more than my university tuition gone to waste.” 

“Yeah but you'll look good.”

“I'm fine how I am right now. Derek's already had his credit card out and is helping me.”

Derek had in fact been very helpful getting him clothes and whatever he wanted. It was a little alarming but he secretly loved it a lot. It felt nice to be spoiled a little but he wasn't going to rely heavily on Derek for cash. Stiles lingered with Jackson until he paid and they headed outside together. The streets were busy with people and cars as they stood amongst the crowd and Jackson debated loudly where to go next. It felt like slow motion but it really truly wasn't when he felt swarmed in moments by cameras and paparazzi screaming his last name. No one knew how to say his first name so he didn't blame them. Jackson was startled, strangers stopped in the streets staring at him as his name was screamed and questions demanded. 

“Mr Stilinski, is it true you're the twink that Derek Hale fucked and got pregnant?”

“Smile, Stilinski, smile!”

“Is it a girl or a boy?!”

“Can we see your bump?” 

On instinct to that he wrapped his arms around his mid section, breath leaving him hot and heavy in a slow and upcoming panic. Jackson was on high alert and furious as he wrapped a strong arm around his shoulders shielding him from the paparazzi currently jostling him.

“Back off! Back off, you stupid fucking assholes! You put that camera in my face one more time, you ugly bastard, I'll shove it so far up your ass you'll be getting colon pictures for days,” Jackson screamed furiously at one of them. They parted as he was physically forced through and they hurried down the sidewalk. They were chasing them without a doubt and Stiles was in the middle of a panic attack.

His skin felt clammy and his chest tight once he entered a reasonably empty cafe. The door banged closed behind them and they turned to the woman behind the counter. She was alarmed, eyes wide at the flashing cameras behind the glass. There was confusion but clarification as she looked at him mostly, they swept down to where he protected his bump. She bobbed her head in an understanding nod and reached under the counter. Stiles sucked in a breath backing up when she brought out a gun and cocked it walking towards her front door. 

“I have a license and I am not afraid to use it. Get the fuck off my property before I shoot every single one of your miserable low life kneecaps off! Fuck off! Fuck off the lot of you, he's pregnant for fuck sake. If anything happens to that baby, it'll be on all your heads,” she shouted at them furiously, gun pointing at them all so they scattered. The door was furiously shut and locked and her expression shifted from anger to concern.

“Are you okay, darling?”

Jackson had helped him into a seat and was crouched in front of him instructing him to breathe.

“Breathe, Stiles, feel my heartbeat, breathe,” Jackson instructed in a low cool voice, Stiles pressed his hand to his chest feeling the thump of his heart. Stiles did as he was instructed breathing shakily in and out.

“Good, good,” Jackson muttered, nodding to himself. Stiles felt a bite of guilt, Jackson looked freaked out. He turned his head to the strange women and smiled at her in gratitude.

“Thank you for that, seriously.”

“No worries, darling, I'm Helen,” she said introducing herself.

“Stiles, this is Jackson, my friend,” he said in reply. Stiles grabbed his cell when Jackson spoke to Helen and thanked her. It rang twice before he picked up.

“Hey, everything okay?”

“No,” he sniffed. “No, can you come pick me, I'm at... I don't actually know. I'm not in the best mindset right now...”

Helen stepped forward holding out her hand and he passed it over so she could speak to him. Jackson took a seat opposite him nibbling his bottom lip.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured.

“Sorry? Jackson, you were awesome!” he hissed. “You couldn't have known they were out there and neither could I. This is no one's fault.”

Jackson nodded slowly, a bit of color returning to his cheeks but the panic was still alive in his eyes. Stiles reached over gripping his hand and squeezed it gently. He saw the surprise flicker over his expression and in the presence of just both of them, with no one to judge them or Jackson, he squeezed back. They moved their hands when Helen ended the call.

“He's on his way, I let him know what happened so he doesn't rip my door down,” she said, with a helpful wink. 

“Thank you, Helen,” Stiles said softly. Helen nodded with a small sad smile getting him a free glass of water to sip from. It didn't take long for Derek to arrive knocking on the front door with a rap of his knuckles frantically. Sunglasses covered his face and a hat covered his hair but people already knew it was from him before before. There was a crowd across the road watching, pointing, screaming his name. 

Stiles swallowed hard and moved standing when Derek walked inside. His arms were warm and strong when they wrapped around his body in a rush. Derek buried his face into his neck and he wrapped his arms around his neck clinging to him. He was safe, he felt safe, Derek was here. Derek inhaled deeply clinging to him a little too hard, his sunglasses clattering to the floor. His eyes were wet and wild as they moved to stare at each other.

“Are you okay?” he whispered, hands cradling his jaw to peer into his eyes. 

“I'm fine, I had a panic attack. Jackson helped me though, so did Helen,” he answered. Derek leaned in brushing a kiss against his lips so he shivered in response. He moved nodding at Jackson who nodded looking awkward and out of place. 

“You're always welcome here, I don't like assholes who chase down pregnant women or men for a photo. Not in my shop or city,” she said when Derek thanked her. Stiles leaned into the warmth of his chest and smiled weakly at the fierce kiss against his forehead. His hands slid discreetly down to press against the bump and Derek shut his eyes breathing him in deeply.

“Let's go home. I'll drop Jackson off,” he muttered, linking their hands together. Stiles kept quiet as they were led out of the back into a small alleyway leading out to the back where the car was parked. Stiles got into the back letting Jackson take the front seat as they drove home. 

“How did they even find us?” Jackson asked slowly.

“It was a ticking time bomb, they were bound to find out who I was some time,” Stiles shrugged. 

“They shouldn't have,” Derek said coldly. “They – they could have hurt you, hurt the baby.”

Stiles decided not to argue with him and stayed quiet until they reached Jackson's house.

“Thanks, Jackson, for everything.”

“No problem,” he said somewhat awkwardly, eyes darting between them before he hopped out and walked away without a backward glance. Stiles took the passenger seat after him and slammed the door behind him with a small sigh.

“He's always been like that, doesn't like displaying emotions in front of people.”

Derek wordlessly looked at him. His expression was blank but there was a storm brewing in his eyes, his mouth and jaw tight as he looked away from him.

“What is it?”

“Not here,” Derek muttered, turning the wheel and driving them away.

They didn't end up driving back to his apartment but instead went to Derek's home. They didn't come here often but Stiles loved it. They arrived and he was forced to wait until Derek opened the door for him and he rolled his eyes taking his hand.

“Chill, I'm okay, Derek. I've had panic attacks before and lived right through them.”

“Have you had a panic attack whilst nearly four months pregnant?” Derek questioned him with a snap to his tone. Stiles sighed deeply pushing away from him and heading towards the front door.

“No, I haven't but despite the sick feeling in my gut right now I feel fine. It doesn't hurt and it was a simple panic attack. I don't know how the paparazzi found us but they obviously saw us together. Maybe when we went to get ice cream, I told you I didn't like the look of that black car,” he ranted, taking a seat on the couch. Derek sighed deeply, hand scrubbing down his face as he stood near him and looked anywhere but at him. 

“Derek,” he murmured, holding out his hand to him. Derek took it like he thought he would and he sighed softly shifting over to him. “Will you calm down? I'm fine, I'm much better than I was before and now that you're here I feel a lot better.”

Stiles straddled his lap carefully and removed his hoodie until he was in nothing but his top. “We're okay, both of us.”

Derek sucked in a breath, nodding slowly more to himself then for him. His hands were gentle when they caressed over his thighs and up to his clothed bump. It both tickled and relaxed him watching Derek's long fingers dance over his little bump carefully. His arms carefully wrapped around him, his face pressing to his chest for a long moment before he pulled back.

“I need to talk to you.”

“I thought that's what we were doing?” he frowned letting him ease him off his lap so he was sitting next to him instead.

“This is a different kind of talk, I need you to listen to me and try not to speak until I'm finished.”

Stiles felt a spark of panic at that. Was he about to break up with him? His mind flooded with panic and his heart raced just staring at him. Oh god, what if this was a break up talk? He could raise this baby just fine without him but he had just started to get real feelings for him. Hell he was eighty per cent certain he was already in love with the guy. 

“Are you breaking up with me?”

“What?” Derek blinked. “Stiles, no...”

“Because if you're breaking up with me, we're going to have problems! Huge! I will kick your ass so hard you'll be eating through a straw. I don't need you lovin up to me only to break my heart like a dick! I don't need it!” Stiles yelled at him suddenly furious. “I'm too pregnant for this, Derek, I'll make it so you never ever have kids again! I mean it!”

“Stiles,” Derek cried loudly, hands cupping his cheeks. He did his very best not to flinch away from him. “Baby, listen to me, I am not breaking up with you. I promise, I want to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby and hopefully...if you leave my dick alone...our future children.”

“Really?” he whispered stunned. They hadn't had this talk yet. “You want more babies?”

“Well not now, let's grow this one first. But maybe,” he murmured, kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“So what do you want to talk about?”

Derek paused pulling back and shook his head sharply. “It's not that important, it can wait. You've had a tough day. Are you hungry?”

“Kind of,” he muttered. “I really fancy some pasta, again.”

“Pasta it is,” Derek said, pushing him gently to sit back down on the couch. “I'll make us some.”

Stiles nodded and frowned at his retreating back. The battle in his eyes was still there and he fidgeted listening to him in the kitchen. He didn't stay where he was and ended up padding slowly into the kitchen and staring at his back. There was something troubling him and he didn't know what. Stiles moved wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing his cheek to his back holding onto him. Derek paused grating cheese and turned slowly in his arms to face him, cheeks pressing into his hair as he hummed in question.

“Don't know,” he admitted honestly. 

Derek, thankfully, didn't question it and Stiles shut his eyes at the kiss pressed to his forehead. It undid him slowly and he felt comforted and even loved by the gesture. He tilted his head up to look into his eyes and couldn't resist leaning in and capturing his mouth in a kiss. The heat was slow at first, tentative and sweet as they simply stood in each others embrace. The kisses heating up when he slid his arms around his neck and hummed in approval to being lifted on the counter. Here he could press his tongue slowly and teasingly into Derek's mouth. 

“Take me upstairs,” Stiles whispered. “I want you to undress me, I want you to fuck me so hard I forget today and all I think about is you.”

“Shit, Stiles,” Derek breathed, hands clutching him close to his body. He exhaled heavily in surprise when his hands cupped under his ass holding him up as they walked together out of the kitchen,

“Oh, my god, don't drop me,” he cried laughing as he clung to him. 

Derek rolled his eyes carrying him to the bedroom and depositing him gently on the bed with a kiss. “Like I would drop something so precious.”

Stiles grinned up at him and hooked his hands into his shoulders to drag him closer. Derek did what he asked and set about removing all of his clothes until he was nude. His hands soft and assessing as they slid over his chest, his nipples, his stomach, and down to his thighs. Every touch made him feel extra sensitive and he shivered arching into his touch.  
He was just thankful for the distraction of the day and let his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. Derek with careful preparation fingered him open slowly, his lips moving against his as he wriggled underneath him.

“Fuck me,” he pleaded breathlessly. 

“What do you think I'm doing,” Derek teased back, his hand pushing at his chest as he worked another finger inside of him. “You need loosening up, I don't want to hurt you.”

“No, just being a big fat tease -” he muttered, his mouth silenced by his lips. He had nothing else to say when Derek dragged him closer and practically into his lap before pushing inside of him.

“Such a needy bottom.”

“Oh fuck, yes I am!” Stiles cried out with no shame. 

The bed and the headboard squeaked underneath them and Stiles was forever grateful Derek had no next door neighbors that could hear them right. Stiles groaned deeply, legs hooking around his waist. His thrusts were deep and quick as he held him down and really it was over in a matter of minutes. Derek wrapped a hand around his dick jerking him off quick and fast so he cried out his orgasm to the ceiling. Stiles was sticky with sweat and come when he rolled off him and he breathed hard staring upwards. 

“Well that passed the time,” Stiles muttered, and lifted his head to look at him. “Can we eat pasta in bed naked and have round two later?”

Derek tilted his head considering before nodding and pushing up. Stiles bit his lip watching the flex and bounce of his naked ass as he walked out of the bedroom. 

“I'm the luckiest man alive,” he mumbled, head flopping back down on the pillow and ignoring the dull throbbing in his anus. 

\- - -

Stiles honestly didn't know whether to feel amused or violated as he sat at his kitchen table in his flat. Magazines and newspaper dusting the top with Derek sipping strong black coffee opposite him frowning. The paparazzi did their work and now every single one had a picture of him inside or on their front cover. They had found their baby daddy so to speak so no wonder the celeb world was buzzing crazy.

“Oh look at this one, this one says Jackson is my secret lover from the arm around me and...the baby could be his. It says are you getting a DNA test?” he said holding it up feeling amused. Derek snatched it frowning deeply and slapped it on the table. 

“I'll get Heather on it, get them to retract the story.”

“Oh what's the point,” he mumbled, burying his head into his hands. “They know who I am, have my face. Derek, there is going to be so many bullshit stories we won't be able to keep up with them all!”

“Still! This is my baby, I'm not having some shitty magazine saying otherwise,” he gritted out and chucked the magazine so it landed hard and crumpled to the floor. Stiles sighed deeply looking at him and folded his hands together. 

“What's going on?”

“What?”

“Cut the crap, Derek, I know you need to talk to me so I want you to talk me. You have this calm and neutral expression but there is fire burning in those eyes. I know you need to tell me something and I want to hear it. We're a team, we're a couple, so cut the bullshit and tell me.”

Derek's mouth pinched and his eyes darted around the kitchen before he sighed deeply and leaned forward.

“Fine, but I want you to promise me you won't speak or interrupt me until I'm done, okay?”

“Scout's honor,” he said, holding up his hands and waiting for it. 

Derek leaned back and his eyes landed on the window as he breathed in and out deeply. “When – when I got that phone call from you the other day, just after the paparazzi and you were all panicked and weird and then the woman came on the phone...I nearly lost it. Humans have this knack of numbing down the truth, making it seem better than it is. I was so – so worried it'd be like that and you'd be bleeding or you and the baby were hurt. But you weren't and you were fine. Your heart was racing and your scent was like sour milk with how scared and anxious you were. But you were okay, but I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle it. But you were safe and that was all that mattered.”

“You could smell my emotions?” Stiles asked slowly breaking the rule of not talking. 

“I can always smell them.”

“But – but how?!” 

“Because I'm not human,” Derek said point blank so he recoiled back. “I'm not human to a degree. I'm a werewolf.”

Stiles stared at him for a long quiet moment before exhaling slowly. “You're – wait you're a what?!”

“Werewolf.”

“I know what you said I'm just doing the human equivalent of 'what the fuck' a million exclamation points because what you're saying makes zero sense! None! Because werewolves do not exist!” Stiles cried, gesturing at him wildly. 

“Oh, the same way a man can have a child?”

“That is different! That – that is biology and not hocus pocus!” 

Derek stood with a sigh facing him and really he was in no way prepared for Derek rolling his shoulders and neck in preparation. His features melting, hair appearing, claws distending out of his nails as he shifted into a hairy werewolf in front of his very eyes. The red eyes shone and they were so red, red like blood. To say he was frozen in horrified surprise would be an understatement. The man he kissed good morning was now standing in front of him clawed and fanged. 

“Oh, my god,” he breathed, looking him up and down in detail. 

It soon melted back into the man he knew and he dropped down to kneel in front of him, hands spread in a calming manner. 

“Now you know I'm telling the truth. I'm a werewolf, a born werewolf, I had a pack...my family were my pack before they all died. My mom was the alpha, my dad an alpha too they were the alpha pair. We were all betas. Then they died and I – I became the alpha. Just me, all alone for a very long time until you, you and the baby came along and made everything different. You have no idea how different you've made it. Your heart is racing, yes I can hear your heartbeat, we have better hearing. I would never ever hurt you, you're so important to me.”

Derek was ranting and rambling but all Stiles could do was breathe deeply in and out. Derek was a werewolf? An actual supernatural creature from the stuff of nightmares. It was always what people wondered about. They were pieces of work, fictions, but where did the original idea come from? 

“Stiles,” Derek breathed pressing closer and in between his spread legs. “Do you need anything?”

“No, just – just let me think,” he muttered slowly. Derek exhaled and nodded leaning back and away from him. His fingers itched and he crumpled and tore paper slowly. Werewolf, he was a werewolf, the man he loved was a werewolf. Stiles could have his own babies and he was a werewolf. If they joined the circus, they'd be a wonder. 

“You said...you said me and the baby have changed everything. What do you mean?” Stiles asked him slowly. Derek took a seat opposite him and stroked the back of his hand with his fingers. 

“I didn't realize it at first. When I first met you, it was your scent that got me...”

“What's my scent?”

“Like...fresh, like soap mixed with a bit of cinnamon and spice. It's...different. It was what first got me and then what truly got me. It took me longer than I thought to realize but you're my mate.”

“Mate?”

“Not like a friend, Stiles.”

“Wait, you mean like – like wolves have mates that kind of thing?”

“Yeah but it's different,” Derek said softly. “It's for life. It can only be undone through death but even then..there would be no one else. There's someone perfect for everyone.”

“Wait,” Stiles began leaning towards him. “Like soul mates?”

“Kind of, soul mates are different.”

So, me and you, we're mates. To be together forever kind of deal?”

“Yes. I'd have to claim you, let the wolf take you as his.”

Stiles balked at that and Derek shushed him softly. 

“It'd be through sex, we'd mate so to speak and I'd bite you. Not to turn you into a werewolf but just the claiming bite. But it's not something that has to be done immediately or ever if you don't want to. The option is there, it would link us together forever.”

“Oh, okay,” he murmured, nodding slowly. “So, to recollect, you're a werewolf, an alpha werewolf, like the leader. I'm your mate and to cement that we'd have to have sex and you'd bite me.”

“Yes.”

The thought dawned on him as he pressed a hand to his bump. “The baby...will he or she be like you?”

“I don't honestly know. It's likely, yes, but I had human cousins and a human aunt before they died. So it could turn out either way. But born werewolves are better handled then a bitten werewolf.”

“Have you ever...”

“Bitten?”

“Yeah.”

“No,” Derek shook his head. “My family were my pack and they died. I decided not to do it.”

Stiles inhaled deeply and shut his eyes letting his head fall forward to lean it against the cool hard wood. Derek trailed his fingers into his hair whilst he digested the ton of information he had received. It was silent for a long couple of minutes before Derek coughed nudging his head. 

“Well?”

“I guess you're half accepting me to run out of here screaming?”

“Kind of,” Derek replied, wrinkling his nose.

“I won't lie,” he said, pushing to stand and get a glass of water. “I mean a small part of me is like fucking run you idiot! But why would I run? It's who you are, Derek, as mad as it is. I mean...werewolves! Freaking werewolves exist, you exist! I can't run away from that and the fact my baby may be one as well. It'd be stupid to turn my back on something you cannot change. Just like how I can carry my own kids. It's freaky as fuck and it scares people but I can't change it.”

Surprise flooded his face and Derek moved wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight hug. Stiles chuckled hugging him tighter and smiling against his lips when he leaned in and kissed him. 

“You're amazing.”

“I know,” Stiles agreed.

He didn't know how long they stood there hugging but his rumbling stomach drew them apart and Derek exhaled amused. 

“Food?”

“What else do I do these days. Feed me!” 

Stiles mind and body was buzzing with the new information and he sat on the couch thinking hard whilst Derek cooked for him. It didn't scare him, it made him very curious. Also the mate scenario would not leave his head. They were meant to be together forever? They hadn't even said 'I love you' to each other yet and Derek was talking about forever. Not that he would mind. Being together with Derek forever wasn't the worst idea he had. Stiles was so busy with his thoughts he jumped when a plate of toasted cheese was placed in front of him.

“Thank you kindly,” he said reaching for it and taking a tentative bite. 

“So, you're really okay with it?”

“I really am. It was a shock, it still is, but it's okay. I promise.”

\- - -

It was half two in the morning when he got the call. Derek was wrapped around him as he always was. Stiles blinked slowly awake to the constant vibrate under his pillow and elbowed Derek away so he could grab it. Derek grunted rolling onto his back and he squinted at the bright light of his screen to see Allison's name. 

“Allison?” he mumbled sleepily.

“Stiles, thank god,” she sniffled through the phone. Panic seized him instantly and he quickly shuffled up and turned on the lamp. Derek most likely hearing his panic and sudden heartbeat increase woke up with him.

“Ally, what is it? What's happened?”

“It's Scott,” she murmured. “He's in the hospital, he had a massive asthma attack. We were talking and it just...I don't happened! I got him here, but he – he was so pale, so blue, and they won't tell me anything. Stiles, no one else is answering their phone...”

“Fuck, fuck, okay, I'll be right there,” he said, stumbling out of the sheets and searching for his jeans before hanging up. “Scott, he's -”

“I heard, but Stiles you need to calm down...”

“How can I calm down?! My best friend is in hospital!” he shouted at him. 

Derek caught his arms and held him in place with gentle hands. “I know, baby, look at me. Look at me. Just breathe...your heart is racing, your panicking and this isn't going to help you. Just – just try and calm down. Deep breaths.”

Stiles felt like punching him but did as he was told as he breathed with him, the pain in his chest easing as he stood with him and breathed. 

“I know you're worried but you have another person to worry about,” Derek whispered, kissing his forehead. His hand brushed his bump and he pouted mournfully covering it and tapping out an apology. 

“I'll drive us, get dressed. I'll wake Lydia,” Derek said, squeezing his hand. Stiles didn't know what he'd do without him. His mushy thoughts were brushed aside when he carried on getting dressed and send out a little prayer to whoever was listening. Nothing could happen to Scott.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes. I know, I know. It's been over a month since I updated this. But that's what happens when you find a new interest and you immerse yourself in that interest and forget about things like this????????? 
> 
> I don't even know. I'm very very sorry for the long overdue chapter but here you go.
> 
> I'll be back soon. xo

Stiles hated hospitals. Hated the smell, how big it was, how everyone had a solemn look inside of them. It was the worst kind of place for him. His fingers drummed on the chair as he sat in the waiting room and glanced around at the others. They arrived an hour ago to a distressed Allison waiting for them. Her eyes red rimmed and her hands shaking as she told them how it happened. Scott's asthma was so up and down that it scared Stiles to death. One day it could kill him and it left his chest in a tight panic thinking of the idea. His heart was racing and he turned at Derek pressing a hand to his lower back. 

“You need to calm down,” he whispered into his ear softly. “Do you need anything?”

“Something sweet would be good.”

Derek nodded kissing his temple and asked Lydia and Allison who were practically cuddling on the chairs if they needed something. Lydia murmured coffee and Derek left them to their own devices. 

“Is it weird that I feel like it's my fault? I mean I didn't do anything literally but,” Allison murmured gently, her voice trailing off so she bit her lip. Stiles knew the feeling and grunted pressing a hand to his chin and resting it there. Derek didn't take too long to return and he ignored the looks he got from the other patients. Of course they had noticed their whispering and looking over at them. No one had yet approached them and he was grateful there was still a bit of human decency. But he could guess a few of them had gone to their Twitters and Facebooks about Derek Hale and his knocked up lover in hospital. 

“Here,” Derek murmured, passing him a chocolate bar. He nibbled it slowly ignoring the sweeping feeling of sickness. The hour was too early and his body craved the sleep he was ignoring at the moment. Derek seemed to sense all of this like the wizard he was and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders bringing him closer. It wasn't exactly comfortable enough to cuddle but he sighed deeply pushing his face into his neck. 

“Was it always this bad?” Derek murmured.

“Not always, in high school it was okay. When he was a kid he had a massive one just like this, he went blue in the yard. I was there, scared me to death,” he muttered slowly. “I'm always scared that – that one day he'll have an attack and it'll kill him. He won't survive it. I mean he's strong, Scott has always been strong. But if your body is giving up...”

Stiles trailed off pressing his eyes closed and licked his dried lips when Derek took his hand gently squeezing it in reassurance. 

“I know you want to wait and find out. But you look exhausted...” he whispered. Stiles shook his head knowing what he wanted but he needed to be here. Even if he went home his nerves would be on edge and sleep would not happen. 

Thankfully they didn't have to wait long and a doctor arrived looking a little tired in the early morning. 

“Are you friends of Scott McCall?” he asked so they jumped to attention and nodded their assent to this.

“How is he?” Allison asked for them, distress still in her voice.

“He's okay, doing a lot better then when he was first admitted. He'll have to stay the night the rest of the night so we can monitor his breathing but he's going to be okay.”

The words flooded through him and he sagged into Derek. The doctor cast them a considering look, eyes on his bump and he could see the disapproval. Not the fact he was pregnant, but the fact he was here at three in the morning and not resting.

“You should all go home, he's resting now. Pop in at visiting hours,” the doctor dismissed, flipping the chart he was carrying over and leaving them to it. Allison breathed out shakily into her hands and Derek led them all towards the doors.

“I came in my car, so I'll,” she gestured vaguely. “Thank you guys, you didn't have to, I know that you're pregnant and should be taking it easy...”

“Allison,” Stiles interrupted her, his hands cupping her arms. “I wanted to be here. He's my brother, my best friend, I'd be upset if you didn't call me. Pregnant or not. I'll call you later, okay? Try and get some sleep.”

They exchanged kisses to the cheek and she said her goodbyes to the others before walking to her car. It was important he text Jackson and Kira who weren't here so they at least knew what was happening. Tiredness itched his eyes as he sat in the car and closed his eyes leaning his head back. Scott was okay, he was going to live another day. But the fear wasn't about to fade any time soon. Since there was no medical cure, he was stuck with this his whole life. 

They arrived back at the apartment and Lydia bade them goodnight before shutting herself into her bedroom. Stiles was too deep in thought but too tired to do anything as he stripped off his clothing slowly and threw on a comfortable top and remained in boxers. 

“What is it?” Derek murmured as they got into bed. 

“I don't even know, just thinking,” Stiles replied, wriggling down and getting comfortable in the cool sheets. “My mind feels like a hundred bees got in there and I just. I can't think rationally! Plus I'm so tired and I feel over tired...Derek, I don't...”

Derek took control as he shushed him gently and wrapped him in his arms. Stiles felt his breath leave him shakily and he hummed at the hand running through his hair slowly. His other hand stroked down his back and over his hip gently. The movements were soothing and he swallowed hard snuggling further into him. There was no exact way of knowing when he fell asleep. But it soon turned to darkness and he dreamed he was riding a gigantic cow. 

That dream was soon disturbed by his need to pee and a rumbling stomach. Derek was missing from the bed when he woke up slowly. Sunlight peeking through the curtains so he rolled onto his back and grumbled rubbing his eyes. Tiredness still stuck to him like glue and he sighed deeply raising up onto his elbows. His bedroom door opened and Derek walked in also looking a little tired around the eyes. 

“Juice and toast,” he said, holding it up for show.

“You're too good for me.”

Derek huffed amused and Stiles pouted for a moment before pushing out of bed to release his annoying bladder. Derek was still in bed when he returned and was sipping coffee slowly, his thumb dragging down his iPhone slowly.

“Are you busy today?”

“I have an important meeting at two but apart from that, no. I can come with you to the hospital to see Scott if you want?”

“Please,” he murmured, taking the toast and taking a big bite. “Thanks for last night by the way.”

“Of course.”

Stiles closed his eyes for a moment simply breathing in and out as he chewed. He was forever worrying about Scott and he wished he didn't have to. They ate their breakfast together in comfortable silence till he was full and ready for his shower. The water helped ease his sore head and he walked out to see Derek dressed and pacing as he talked softly on the phone. Stiles dressed in comfortable clothing and pulled on his socks and shoes before emerging to see Derek in the kitchen. Lydia looked tired from where she was sat on the couch applying mascara to her lashes. 

“We're going to the hospital to see Scott before he's discharged, are you coming?”

“Of course, just give me a few minutes. I talked to Kira, she's meeting us at Scott's apartment. She's upset, very upset,” she noted, with a twist of her mouth. 

“She would be. What about Jackson?”

“No word yet, left another voice mail,” she replied, touching up her lip gloss. Derek sighed deeply from the kitchen, his eyes annoyed when he walked out. 

“Everything okay?” he murmured.

“Just, work,” Derek explained simply as possible. “Are we ready to go?”

“Two minutes!” Lydia cried, rushing into her bedroom. Stiles smiled amused and tucked his hands into his hoodie. It concealed the bump. He could do without whispers and stares today. Derek still looked mad behind the eyes when he observed him quietly and he moved instinctively wrapping his arms around his neck.

“You look mad.”

“I'm not mad, I'm just...a little tired. It's not the best place to be when you talk to assholes in the fashion industry,” Derek answered, arms circling his waist to draw him in closer. The kiss placed against his lips was soft and sweet. Stiles smiled into it, arms tightening around his neck as they exchanged small kisses.

“The sooner you two get over the honeymoon phase, the better,” Lydia said behind them so they parted. Stiles grinned licking his lips and shrugged his shoulders. They left the apartment together, Derek driving them to the hospital. It was a mild and overcast day as he hoped it would be. Nothing worse than a sunshine day when your mood was sour. The drive wasn't altogether too bad and they made their way into the hospital into Scott's ward. Scott was awake when they arrived, his face pale and exhaustion clearly evident in his eyes and the bags under his eyes. But he smiled warmly in greeting. Stiles moved quickly and tugged him into a hug the best he could.

“Hey!” Scott yelped when he punched his arm gently.

“Scared the shit out of me!”

“Sorry for almost dying,” Scott muttered, rubbing the sore spot with a pout. Stiles rolled his eyes taking the vacant seat. 

“Don't say shit like that, it's not funny. You almost died, Scott.”

“I'm aware, but I'm fine, much better,” he said, gesturing at himself. Lydia shot him a pointed look. Scott didn't care though and simply laid back into the cushions. Stiles let his eyes drift over him and hated the fluttering panic in his chest. What if one day he didn't survive? What if one day he comes to the hospital and he's pronounced dead because of lack of oxygen? For now he was okay and healthy. But things change. His worries tick over in his mind as he sits and watches when the doctor on call comes to discharge him. Scott is given a new inhaler and told to take it easy. Plenty of rest, nothing too physically demanding. 

His thoughts wouldn't stop plaguing him even when they dropped Scott off to Kira who was waiting for him anxiously. Derek sensed his mood and thankfully remained quiet. The only thing he did was hold his hand tight into his. Derek dropped Lydia off at home but kept hold of him as the car ticked over.

“What?” Stiles asked him.

“What's wrong?”

“What? Nothing is wrong,” he muttered confused. Derek frowned eying him closely. 

“Okay, maybe I'm feeling a little out of it, but it's been a fucked up few hours and I – I just. I can't stop this feeling of panic. He's like my brother, Derek, he's everything I have apart from my dad. We've known each other since we were kids. Some punk ass kid kicked my sandcastle over and chucked it in my face. I cried, Scott noticed, so he – he grabbed a big bottle of blue paint and squirted it all over the kid. I was laughing so hard I nearly puked. We both got the blame and the punk ass kid was crying. I got grounded, so did Scott, but after that we were buddies for life.”

“And?” Derek prompted.

“I can't lose him,” Stiles stated, turning his head to look at him. “That's why I've been thinking. You told me about werewolves, you told me...they can heal.”

Derek seemed to catch on quick to what he was instituting and he swallowed hard turning his face away to stare out the window.

“No way.”

“Just hear me out!”

“I know what you're asking for here, Stiles, and the answer is still no. It's not a quick fix, a miracle heal for asthma or whatever. It's turning into a werewolf! It's not something given lightly. It's not just a quick bite and cured! People die from this,” he ranted at him so he exhaled shakily. His hands were damp with sweat and he curled and folded them slowly.

“But it could still save him! It could cure him.”

“Or it could kill him. The bite can just as much as kill you. Would you risk that?” Derek snapped, eyes burning a tint of red. It intimated him enough to look away. 

“I just want him to be okay!” Stiles cried. 

“Not like this,” Derek argued. Stiles could feel the tears brimming in the back of his eyes and he couldn't face bursting into tears here. He opened the car door quickly slamming it shut and hurrying inside. He heard his name being called but ignored it racing inside and heading upstairs. The front door slammed behind him and he locked himself into the bathroom. The tears now running down his face. Stiles truly hated how his hormones made him feel these days. 

“Stiles,” Derek's muffled voice came through the door. “Open up, please.”

“Piss off,” Stiles muttered.

“Stiles, please. Please, baby, I just want to finish our talk.”

Stiles sniffled deeply wiping his face with his fingers before he stood and unlocked the door to look at him.

“I didn't mean to make you cry.”

“Well you did.”

“I never meant to,” Derek spoke softly, edging into the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. “But – come on Stiles you have to know it's a little risque. I've never – never done that before. Never wanted to. Plus doesn't he get a chance to make a decision as well? Maybe he doesn't want to be like me.”

“But we could ask him?”

“If you wanted, yeah, and if we told him everything and he wished to do it then...” he trailed off slowly, eyes narrowing as he thought about it hard. “I'll have to think about it as well. But he's in no serious danger and my priority at the moment is you. Just you and the baby. I can't afford to be taking care of a newborn werewolf at the same time.”

“But you'll think about it?” he pressed softly.

“Yes.”

Stiles sniffed deeply with a smile throwing his arms around him in a hug. Derek huffed pressing his nose and mouth to his temple. The kisses soft when they pressed into his skin and he soaked in his warmth like a sponge. 

“Can we go out and get ice cream?”

“Sure,” Derek agreed, removing his arms from his waist and letting him go out first. It wasn't a yes but it wasn't a no either. It would mean telling Scott and most likely the others that Derek was a werewolf and their future child also. It felt a little daunting but nothing he couldn’t handle. 

\- - -

With his life and the pregnancy and everything going on around him he sometimes forgot that Derek was a celebrity. That people adored him, kept track of him. His Twitter feed was full of adoring fans, full of people loving him. He'd see Derek in shiny magazines and sometimes see himself as well. One time they snapped them outside the pizza parlor, his bump visible through the jumper he was wearing that day. They were just eating pizza but it was interesting enough to slap them in the magazine. 

Walking around outside still made him feel a little too nervous, too exposed in a world that knew his face. Often he'd make someone come with him so he wouldn't be jumped by a load of paparazzi. 

Derek had been away when he first felt the baby kick him hard enough for others to feel when he was eighteen weeks pregnant. He'd been stood in the kitchen eating pasta out of a huge container. Lydia was the first to feel and she smiled so brightly at him he nearly cried. Stiles decided to keep it a secret until Derek arrived at their apartment exhausted from traveling. Thankfully their little one was kicking the moment he arrived. Derek had still smiled despite the obvious tiredness in his eyes and Stiles greeted him with a kiss. He gripped his hand pressing it to the spot and pressed his lips together at the shocked surprise. Derek sucked in a deep breath, eyes darting up to meet his.

“They're kicking?”

“Yeah, started two days ago, I would have told you but,” he shrugged. “I think first hand experience is better.”

“Shit, Stiles,” he muttered, tugging him into the warmth of his arms so he laughed and kissed him harder. Stiles yelped when he was hiked up and he settled into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist. Derek's upper body strength still surprised him, he almost forgot he was a super sexy and strong werewolf. He was carried into the bedroom and gently laid down, his hands smoothing down his body so he shivered in the pleasure of it. 

“I hate going away,” Derek said once they were done making out. “I didn't think I'd miss important things like the first kick doing my own job.”

“It's not that important,” Stiles reassured, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “The baby will kick and continue kicking for weeks, Derek. It's not...a first smile, a first laugh, walking, crawling, you know.”

“It's still important,” Derek muttered, fingers trailing over his hip so he shivered again. 

Stiles didn't have the strength to argue back and simply held onto him. 

Stiles was twenty weeks pregnant when he got an important call from Derek. It was a Friday, movie night at their apartment. Lydia and Jackson were arguing over what film to watch and he was watching the popcorn spin in the microwave. His phone rang startling him and he saw Derek's name flash up.

“Hey, hey,” he greeted. 

“Hi, you okay?”

“Little old me, I'm great, it's movie night. It's popcorn and Doritos and soda all the way. I promise I will eat nothing but salads for two days. I already know the baby will be hyperactive tonight,” he explained, leaning against the cabinets listening to his friends bicker in the other room. “You should come round.”

“I wish I could,” Derek sighed. “I do but I can't, I have news it's why I'm ringing. I'd come round but the flight leaves in three hours.”

“Flight?” he asked tentatively, his stomach already sinking because it meant another business trip away from him.

“Yeah, I have to go to Milan, it's a photo shoot. Apparently a one time deal. I know Heather will put my balls in a vice if I decline this plus it's a lot of money. I hate leaving you, I know it sucks but -”

“Derek, it's fine, honestly, it's your job! What am I supposed to say? Quit it, stay with me twenty four seven.”

“You know I would if you asked.”

“Which is why I never will,” Stiles replied honestly. “It's your job, Derek. How long in Milan?”

“Four days,” he answered softly. “We can call and text and even Skype if you want.”

“That's fine, just go do your job, come home, and we can go to that new Chinese place down the block I heard it's amazing!”

“Okay, take of yourself, don't – just don't do anything too stressful, okay? Try and rest!” Derek pleaded with him.

“What do you think I'm going to do, climb a mountain?” he mumbled, rolling his eyes, his chin holding the phone as he got the popping popcorn out of the microwave. It was hot and he hissed dropping it into the bowl. “Me and the little one will be fine. We'll see you when you get back, have a nice flight, don't get lost in Italy.” 

“My instincts go into overdrive, Stiles, I'm an Alpha, it's my job to protect you and our baby.”

“From what exactly?”

“The many, many, dangers our world has, Stiles. I'm not the only werewolf out there. Thankfully you're drenched in my scent and carrying my child. The sooner I can claim you, the better.”

Stiles rolled his eyes listening to him rant. “Sure thing.”

“I need to go,” he sighed deeply. “I need to get to the airport. I'll call you once I land, okay?”

“Okay,” he smiled.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment which puzzled him before Derek cleared his throat. 

“I love you.”

Stiles paused in opening the bag and stared ahead out of the window shocked. They hadn't done this yet. Those three little words had not yet been spoken. Well until now at least. Stiles' heart ached and he swallowed hard fighting the impulse to cry a little.

“I – I love you too.”

“Good, I'll talk to you later,” Derek spoke softly. Stiles could hear the smile in his voice and they ended the call on that. He was still reeling when he placed the phone down and he bit his lip hard doing a little dance in the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Kira asked from behind him. Her eyebrows raised in amusement.

“Derek, he – he told me he loved me. Like this is the first time.

“Oh,” she squealed, hands pressing to her mouth. “How sweet! Did you say it back?”

“Of course I did!” 

The popcorn was poured into the huge bowl and he passed it over to her. “Is he coming round?”

“Nope, he's got to go Milan for a few days. Photo shoot.”

“Oh,” Kira said disappointingly. “Well come on, we'll distract you, we've decided on Avengers. They did rock, paper, scissors, Jackson won. He's very smug.”

“Lydia lost?” he muttered feeling a bit fearful as he took his seat next to Scott and stole the Doritos out of his hands and taking a handful. Stiles took a glance around at everyone, Jackson smug sitting next to Lydia who occasionally glared at him. Allison on the floor next to Scott as she ate her own popcorn slowly. Kira and Scott next to him discussing who was better, Iron Man or Thor? His tiny family. Derek may be gone for like a week but at least he had them for company and support. 

He'd always have them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again  
> Shady's back, tell a friend  
> Guess who's back
> 
> OH MY GOD I KNOW. I KNOW. OKAY? I'll be very surprised if I even have readers and comments I've been gone so fucking long but I have felt no ambition or love to write at all. I LOVE writing and I told myself, keep this work, you told them you wouldn't delete, and I didn't. Proud of myself. I know it's so long overdue. But I will do my very best to keep the updates rolling. You have my permission to wait to read it till it's finished I promise.

“Son of a bitch!”

It was loud and exclaimed in a way that woke him up out of his deep and somewhat peaceful sleep. Stiles lifted his head cautiously, eyes darting to the alarm clock. It was just after nine in the morning and he only got to sleep at three. Heartburn and an active baby kicking inside of you was not helping at all for a good night sleep. Plus he missed Derek. He missed him a lot and it was only the third day. He believed he'd be fine without him but already he wanted him back in his arms. Texts and phone calls were just not the same. Stiles heaved himself up and tossed on a pair of sweats and his comfiest sweatshirt before heading out there. 

Lydia was stood in the kitchen, hands on her hips staring down at the table littered with magazines and newspapers.

“You okay?”

Lydia gasped, hand held over her heart as she turned to face him. Her eyes shone with guilt and revulsion as she glanced to the table quickly and met his eyes.

“I need you to stay calm...”

“Okay, well that is not helping at all, because now I'm panicking! What is it?” he said, moving past her and looking at the table. 

**_'Derek Hale a CHEATER?!'_ **

**_'Derek in the arms of Natalie Hurst!!!'_ **

**_'Heartbroken Derek falls into the arms of sexy model Ms Hurst after shocking revelations come to light that baby is not his! Derek had demanded a DNA test.'_ **

**_'Sources report they were seen holding hands and whispering all night. The two were seen leaving the party and entering their hotel together. When asked about his supposed male lover and the apparent baby he refused to comment.'_ **

**_"Baby Daddy No More! Derek Hale is NOT THE FATHER!”_ **

Stiles felt sick as he picked up the papers and magazines. The pictures were blurry at best but it was clear as day to see Derek whispering into a pretty brunette's ear. His hand on her waist. Even in the darkness of the photo, he could see their secret and coy smiles. Lydia was shushing him as he tried to breathe and she led him over to the couch whilst he breathed harshly confused. 

“Stiles, you need to calm down,” she said, hands cupping his cheeks but he couldn't. He was panicking, he was having a panic attack. This had triggered a panic attack. Stiles' eyes blurred with tears and he sucked in a breath when Lydia moved in kissing him hard. You could say it literally stunned the panic attack right out of him and it was only seconds later she moved away. Stiles exhaled heavily and sucked in a deeper breath staring at her horrified.

“What the fuck?” he choked out.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I read it works sometimes. The shock of it. Thought I'd give it shot.”

Stiles coughed thumping his chest and blinked feeling the tears leaked out. “Oh god, oh my god. Would he – he wouldn't cheat on me would he? They're saying the baby is not his! Why are they saying that? Why is he cheating on me?!”

“We don't know that!”

“He's draped all over her! He was seen walking out of there by people and – and with some woman!”

“Sources mean fuck all! Sources get people going, like secrets. He said this and she said that when in fact it's no one” she cried, her fingers gripping her chin. “He wouldn't do that to you.”

“Wouldn't he?” Stiles demanded shoving her hand away. “He's cheated before, Lydia, with his other partners!”

Lydia inhaled deeply and moved to sit next to him. “This is different! You're pregnant and he or she is his baby. We know this. He told you he loved you.”

“Yeah, before flying off to Milan, and now he's been snapped all over some woman! Some woman who is pretty and famous and he can fuck to his heart's content! Whilst fat old me is left at home!” Stiles ranted, panic seizing his chest so it hurt to breathe. Tears stung his eyes and Lydia shushed him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him close, hand petting his hair while he cried silently into her shoulder. 

It took him over an hour to calm down enough for sleep. Stiles was exhausted from crying on and off and even with the baby active and constantly kicking he needed sleep. 

“Just sleep,”Lydia murmured, stroking his hair and tucking a blanket around his shoulders. 

\- - - 

Lydia was furious. There was no other word for the ugly darkness building inside of her as she sat sipping chamomile tea and watched Stiles sleeping. His face was furrowed even in his sleep. His eyes twitching and he often moaned cupping the small bump and twisting in the covers. The phone next to her vibrated on the table and she grabbed it, moving into her bedroom and closing the door quietly behind her.

“Stiles!” a voice exclaimed.

“No, he's a little preoccupied at the moment,” she said coolly, letting the anger seep into her bones. “Hello, Derek.”

“Where is he?”

“Sleeping. He needed to sleep after crying for an hour straight.”

“I,” Derek cut himself off with a pained sound. “I didn't – the papers, the magazines, they're lying. I didn't, I would never cheat on him, Lydia. It looks bad because that's what they do. Of course they'd love to put that I'm cheating and the baby isn't mine. It sells, they get millions of dollars in a fucking day.”

Lydia swallowed hard taking a seat on her bed. “I don't believe you did. But he's not in the right mind frame. He's emotional, he's pregnant, he has the whole social media thinking he's some sort of slut who's cheated and told you the baby is his. This – it's not healthy for him or this baby.”

“Please,” Derek pleaded. “Please just look after him, I'm on my way home. I have a flight in an hour. Lydia, please, tell him I love him and I'll be home soon. I'll explain everything when I get there.”

“I will, but you listen to me,” she said, standing to walk to the window. “He's my best friend, the best guy I know. He's loyal, kind, and he always tries his best. I know you have your job, you can jump on a plane and fly to Milan. But he should be the most important aspect of your life right now. You have the media eye on you. Your every move looked at. Photos from the paparazzi. Stories in newspaper. Stiles is not used to this. He can't handle it. I don't know what you have to do now but if you don't start taking care of him, if you don't start putting him first. I will hurt you. I will hurt you in ways you could never think of.”

“I know, I promise.”

Lydia hung up and sighed deeply pressing her fingers to her forehead. She left her bedroom to see Stiles still sleeping on his side. She pressed a hand to his forehead and moved to make something a little stronger than tea. The vodka and lemonade was a little early for the afternoon but she was in no mood. 

The buzzer to their apartment went off waking Stiles out of his sleep and annoying Lydia who answered it with a sharp 'what?!'

“It's us!” a chorus of voices shouted so she rolled her eyes and buzzed them in. Stiles blinked sleepily pushing the blankets away and stretching his body out.

“How long was I out?”

“Couple of hours.”

“Toilet,” Stiles mumbled, walking into the bathroom. Lydia opened the front door and Allison, Kira, Scott, and Jackson walked in. 

“We saw the newspapers, the fucking dirty liars!” Scott exclaimed, dropping on the couch with an angry huff. “Where is he?”

“Bathroom.”

Kira sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips. “He wouldn't cheat.”

“Wouldn't he?” Jackson scoffed, stealing an apple and taking a big bite. 

“No, he wouldn't, you know he wouldn't. Derek loves Stiles,” Kira argued.

“Doesn't stop a person cheating!” Jackson cried. “You can love someone and still cheat.”

“I've spoken to him, Derek I mean,” she said so they stared at her. “He called!”

“What did he say?” Stiles said startling them all by opening the bathroom door and fixing his eyes on her.

“That he loved you and he was coming home. He has a flight straight here in an hour. I don't think he cheated,” she said and held up her hand to Jackson's sound of complaint. “I don't. I think it was paparazzi, I think it was a loud party, and I think it was simply an innocent act blown out of context.” 

“Or you're blind to a cheater's actions,” Jackson argued.

“We don't need your input!” Allison said, cutting him off so he scowled and took a deeper bite of his apple. 

“I mean,” Kira murmured picking up the newspaper. “It does look bad, I agree, but there's nothing too incriminating. Guys and girls can be friends. Has he ever mentioned her?”

“No, no, I've never heard of her. We don't really talk about his work,” Stiles answered, eyes drifting away from the newspaper to focus outside. His head was throbbing with a headache and he felt sick to his stomach. 

“I think,” Scott said calmly, eyes flicking between the rest of them. “That we should wait till he gets here and he explains it. The what ifs and accusations are not helping. The press isn't a reliable source.”

Jackson scoffed chucking the apple so it struck the bin hard and made Stiles jump out of his skin. 

“What and we're supposed to take his word for it? Of course he'll deny it!” 

“Well who's word do we need? The woman's? It's not like we can drop her a phone call,” Allison argued with him. “I say, we give him the benefit of the doubt, it seems very strange to declare love to the man carrying your child and then fool around with some model!”

Stiles wanted to leave. He wanted to hide away and not come out till it was all over. He didn't dare look at his own social media let alone the rest of it. People were so hungry for juicy stories, it was sickening. Lydia pressed a hand to his back and encouraged him to take a seat and breathe. 

“There's press outside,” Kira murmured.

“What?” Stiles demanded, moving to stand peeking outside to see reporters talking amongst themselves. “Oh you've got to be fucking kidding here. I can't cope with this. I have the whole world thinking I'm a money grabbing whore tricking a celebrity that his own child isn't even his. I have Derek splashed over every news outlet all over this woman I can't breathe – I can't think!”

“Okay, okay, Stiles, I need you to breathe,” Allison interrupted, her hands gripping his and forcing him to meet her eyes. “Breathe with me, come on.”

It was difficult but he did as he held onto her hands and matched her breathing with his. He felt a little calmer once his heartbeat was down and he could think a little clearer. 

“We could go out the back of the building, I could go check it's safe and then we leave for a bit. You can come back to mine,” Scott suggested. 

“Sounds good, get the car. Jackson go with him and ring us,” Lydia interjected. Jackson rolled his eyes but went with him. “We need to get out of here, somewhere away from press and reporters.”

Stiles agreed wholeheartedly. Jackson let them know it was all clear and they headed downstairs and out the back door once everything was locked up. Scott was waiting and it felt like a quick getaway once they were inside and buckled up.

“Let's go get some ice cream,” Kira said from the front seat once they were down the road. Stiles kept his eyes on the oblivious reporters until they were long gone. The knot in his chest eased but he still felt sick to his stomach. The baby kicked on cue and he rubbed the spot gently wanting to reassure his oblivious baby to the drama around him. Derek wouldn't be back for hours yet and he ground his teeth together sitting forward. 

“Are you okay?” Lydia whispered, hand cupping his wrist so he jumped, swallowed hard, and nodded. It seemed like she didn't believe him but she dropped it once they arrived at the ice cream parlor. He was in no mood for ice cream but still picked strawberry to lick at. 

Scott's apartment wasn't far and he was glad to be somewhere familiar and away from prying reporters at his door. His back and feet ached when he took a seat and let his head flop back looking at the ceiling. 

“It'll be okay,” Allison murmured, taking a seat next to him.

“It doesn't feel like it.”

“It will be, in time, I think once you speak to him and clear things up...” she said trailing off and giving him a small soft smile to finish. Stiles squeezed her hand when she offered it and he listened to Jackson and Scott bickering in the background on what video game to play. 

“At least I have you guys.”

“Always,” she murmured, wrapping an arm around his shoulders so he snuggled into her shoulder and breathed in the fruity smell of her perfume. 

\- - -

“He's here,” Lydia announced near the evening time, looking at her phone and raising her eyes to look at him. The talking and cheering as they played video games died down and Stiles licked his dried lips contemplating. 

“Now? Outside?”

“Yeah, I can send him away, if you want me too.”

The idea seemed appealing but his sickness and worry wouldn't fade no matter what he did to try and forget it. 

“We can go out,” Kira said suddenly. “Leave you guys to talk, I could do with the fresh air. Maybe get some sushi, I'm sick of chips and dip.”

Stiles nodded his assent and fiddled with the edge of his top watching them collect their shoes and jackets. Hands squeezed his shoulder, Allison kissed his cheek, and Lydia was last to leave when she made him promise to call her if anything happened or went wrong. He felt the need to pace and stood walking along the length of the room till the door opened and he turned to see Derek stepping inside. Derek looked worse for wear. His stubble darker, bags under his eyes, an anxious scared look in his eyes. His hands fumbled closing the door and they stood staring at each other in the empty space.

Despite his anger, Stiles wanted nothing more then to wrap his arms around his neck and let him hold him. But anger slowly slipped in and he gritted his jaw tight folding his arms over his chest. 

“I can explain everything...”

“Oh, can you? Because it looks like I'm being branded a money grabbing whore who lies to celebrities and apparently our baby is not even yours! You're all over the newspapers with some woman looking all cozy and coy and whatever the fuck you were doing!” Stiles yelled at him, his anger finally winning. He felt a surge of triumph at Derek when he flinched back, hands flexing. 

“What happened?!”

“Nothing, I promise!”

“I don't believe you,” Stiles spat back at him. “Something happened, they said you went back to the hotel together, did you fuck her?”

“What?” Derek breathed horrified stepping towards him so he stepped back. “Stiles, no, I would never -”

“It's not stopped you before!”

“I would never cheat on you! You're my mate, Stiles, don't you get that?! Just – please, sit down, please, let me explain what happened,” he pleaded, sitting on the couch and holding a hand out. Stiles swallowed hard, a hand scrubbing down his own face before he sat on the opposite end facing him but not touching. 

“Explain,” he deadpanned. 

“She's an up and coming model. I've spoke to her once or twice in the past, she was the model for the shoot. We did the shoot and she asked me to go and get some drinks with her. I agreed. It had been a long day, I could do with a drink. I didn't – I didn't know the paparazzi would be there. I added some wolfs bane to my drink for that kick so it wouldn't look odd when I got drunk and she got – she kept touching me. She asked questions about modeling, me, even some about you but I told her nothing. As the night went on, she got more and more drunk and more out of control. I took her back to the hotel room and she,” he trailed off with a sigh, throat bobbing as he swallowed hard. “She came onto me.”

Stiles felt sick, he was eighty per cent sure he was going to throw up. 

“Did you fuck her?”

“No.”

“Then what happened?!”

“She kissed me,” Derek answered and Stiles was pretty sure the sound that escaped him was one that was wounded. Derek's eyes flashed red at the noise and before he could breathe, arms were wrapped around him in a warm tight embrace. 

“I pushed her away the moment it happened, I swear, I promise, I wish you could hear my heartbeat right now. I pushed her away, she got angry and upset with me before crashing into the bed and falling asleep. I went back to my own room and when I woke up...well the press got wind of it.”

Stiles struggled out of his arms and ran for the bathroom needing to vomit. Derek followed in after pressing tissues into his hand and cold water. 

“I'm sorry, Stiles, I'm so sorry.”

He spat into the toilet one more time before flushing and moved pressing his back against the cold wall. His fingers lay onto top of his bump and he sighed deeply shutting his eyes. 

“That story will be out soon, if she remembers. Or she'll make up some elaborate story, Derek, we've been humiliated! I'm fucked! People are going to hate me, I wouldn't normally worry about strangers hating on me but when you have a dedicated fan base after my blood, I'm going to fucking worry!” 

“I'll sort it out...”

“How?” Stiles hissed into his face. 

Derek sat next to him in the cramped toilet, the smell of sick lingering as he sipped water still feeling queasy and angry. 

“Because you and the baby are my number one priority. I shouldn't have gone to Milan, I shouldn't have left you alone. This is my fault.”

“It takes two people to lock lips, Derek,” he mumbled into the glass. Derek frowned deeply, eyes cast to the ceiling. 

“I'll earn your forgiveness, I'll sort all this out. I promise...Stiles, look at me,” he murmured, fingers reaching to tip his cheek and face towards him. “I mean it, you and our baby are more important to me than anything else. Even my career. I'd quit tomorrow.”

Stiles stared at him surprised, his heart fluttering fast. Quit his career? For him? It sounded insane even to his ears. 

“You can't do that...”

“I can, I have enough money, I can always return in the future if I needed to or people wanted me too. Like I said, you,” he muttered, hands stroking his cheek before cupping the bump. “This one here are more important. So I'm going to sort it all out. I'll earn your forgiveness because I know you're angry and upset and stressed. I did that, no one else.”

Stiles couldn't fault him for that. Despite his anger and resentment towards what happened, he still needed comfort. So fitting himself into his arms sat on the cold floor of Scott's bathroom floor felt right. His arms circled him and he closed his eyes with a deep sigh feeling Derek kiss into his scalp. The words there muffled but he knew they were apologies. For now, this was enough.


End file.
